Living within me
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: When usual story of Nastu kicking Lucy out from the team, Lucy seems indifferent about. Lucy grew tired of hope and soon which she believes that a gift from the heavens above was given to her. Quitting Fairy Tail and joining another guild with the twist and turns, I wonder what will happen as the story progress! Bit of an AU story, please read and review! (Please give it a chance.)
1. Chapter 1: First few months

_Author's note:_

_Hey~ Please review and your thoughts after you read the first chapter._

_And should Lucy pair with someone? 1-2 reviews and a chapter will hopefully coming in 2 weeks. And Lisanna isn't the mad one here as well as expect things to be different that the original series._

_That reminds me; I do not own Fairy Tail or its' characters._

* * *

**Lucy pov;**

The guild knows I'm just a replacement for Miss Lisanna, I know this too a long time ago.

Little Lisanna who came back from the dead, who came back from the Edolas,

A massive party to celebrate of her welcoming into the familiar Fairy Tail from childhood, I didn't mind as everyone though because everyone thought that she was dead since that S-class incident. It would be nice until they all have forgotten me,

For the first month was hard with everyone, no-one even talked at me other than the Master of course. Sadly Laxus was on a S-class job, even he would talk to me from time to time. No-one talked or said hi, even Levy or Mira.

**It hurts.**

The second month, I got use to everything now although Team Nastu no longer go jobs with me. Looks like I have been replaced, even it wasn't official technically what's done is done. Job after job with no damage from a certain 'group' manage to sustain my daily life with the rent and food.

Then comes the third month, my loneliness was cured! A spirit is now living in me, it doesn't matter if you see it weird or anything. The spirit is with me where ever I go, we can talk in anything. It suddenly came to me injured, so I helped it by becoming a vessel so it lives in me. It isn't a celestial Spirit,

**But it was comforting.**

I didn't mind of the Spirit's presence, it was nice... It was even better when the Spirit was a girl! It would have felt disturbing whenever I go to the bathroom, she may be younger than me but that makes me sad at the same time.

(Note Spirit words are in _Italic_.)

Did she die or something? To die so young but luckily that wasn't the case but she isn't talking about it. But I can't nose around people's or spirit's business.

In my warm home, after eating dinner the Spirit spoke to me.

_"Lucy, why did you throw away your keys?" _Her voice echoes inside of my head,

**They left me,**

"Um, I guess I would be a burden to them really..." I whispered,

_"Then what magic are you going to use now."_

"I don't know as well..." I haven't been thinking, she suggested "Gun magic?"

_**Interesting,**_

"You can teach me?"

_"Of course but in a few conditions~"_

**Of course...**

"Which is?"

_"First you should call me big-sister or Miss Spirit, and sweets everyday."_

"..." I couldn't stop laughing, she is so adorable. Her conditions was unexpected but yet I feel happy and glee. "Hahahaaha, okay big-sister, okay!"

**She tries her best to have some laughter escape,**

"Lucy! I haven't seen you laugh like this in ages, achievement unlock!" Spirit scream with happiness as if it was worth to be celebrated.

"Then how you are going to eat cake, looks like I have to eat it then~" Teasing the spirit,

_"Don't worry, I have develop a skill to be able to go out of your body." _Then I felt the spirit leaving from my body like the warmth was sucking out of my body. I look to see a girl with a scar on her left brown eyes. Her hair was jet black and held in a very small pony tail.

**A young girl in very simple clothing,**

_"Ta-da!"_ She cheered and waved her arms in the air,

"... You're so cute!" Leaping towards of her and bear hugged... wait...

_"Since I am connected to you, I have body but it would only last for 10 minutes before going back into your body."_ Maka pouted but it just made me to giggle some more,

"I only have strawberry cake." Getting up to the fridge and slicing up that one cake,

_"It's okay~"_ Spirit floated her way and just her mouth turned into vacuum consuming the entire slice._ "Thank-you very much Lucy!"_ Bowed her head down furiously,

"You're welcome!"

**What do you wish you?**

I couldn't sleep, the spirit sense this so she talk as I lay in bed,

_"Couldn't sleep?"_ She asked and I replied with a yes, then asking _"Lucy, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"_

_"Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-~, Lu-li-la-la-la~, Lu-li-la-la-la-la~"_ Repeating the same words, she can't sing another words.

**Simple words**

But she tries her best, something is pushing her not to sing without another... Her warm and gentle voice sends me to... sleep...

**Spirit's pov;**

_Lucy... She was strong as ever, I came out from her body and stroked her soft, blonde hair._

_Lucy... You have cut your hair, it's like you are trying to someone else like I know._

_You even brought new clothes, I see you are suggesting to join the other guild..._

* * *

**Flashback;**

"Spirit, have you heard of the new guild around town?"

_"Yes, I am here. It is called Sabertooth."_

"Should I join Spirit?"

_"It's your chose I suppose..."_

_**Flashback ended;**_

_"Good night Lucy..."_

* * *

**The next day, in the morning;**

**Lucy's pov;**

I woke up early today in this dull morning, even I'm happy that 'they' never barged into my home anymore. I took a hot bath to start the day then Spirit has to come, _"Lucy~"_ Already in a cherry mood,

"Hey Miss Spirit~" I sang but Spirit pouted,

_"I was hoping you be screaming 'pervert'..." _I laughed and happy already. I put on my cargo pants, my blood stained tank-top matching with black lace boots. Tied my hair on my right side with a black ribbon and a belt where I held my recently brought weapon.

"You didn't have to get this for me." I said this while Spirit was teaching me on how to load the bullets in. The bullet shines as I held it in air,

"That's okay, I have some more with my magic-dimension thingie. However that you need more experience so we have to stop by at the nearest Magic shop to pick up more weapons."

After she said this to me, I quickly open the door out and locked it as well and dashed to the nearest Magic supplying shop I can find.

* * *

**AT A MAGIC SHOP;**

"Here you go miss." A man carrying a box filled with weapons, Lucy picked up one of the knifes noticing of the cheap price of only 200 jewels. "That isn't a magic weapon miss."

**Magic or not, it doesn't matter now**

"Doesn't matter, I take it." Placing it back in its zipped sheath, and walking over to the counter, "How much?"

"That be 50,00 jewels Miss." Handing in the money before exiting with the box filled with my brought items. Then it disappear for it to be send in my _"dimensional space thingie~" _Spirit said in my head trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

**Fairy Tail; Narrator pov,**

Lucy walked through the doors with a blank expression on her face and as usual no turned to acknowledge the blond **used** to be celestial mage. This reaction wasn't new, she grew tire of knowing that they would say hi and this happened ever since Lisanna came back from the dead.

She went over to her seat at the counter where Mira served, seeing her chitter chattering happily with her younger sibling.

**Lets see...**

"Mira-san..." Lucy called out but Mira didn't look as if she can hear, once again but louder and finally Mira turned with impatience.

"What!" She snapped but Lucy had this creepy doll smile and her hand held her right cheek. Lucy didn't even flinched while Lisanna was taken back by her sister's sudden behavior.

"I would like to have some Black tea..." She chuckle slowly as if she was looking down to the Demon Mira, even Mira was surprised by this as she felt uncomfortable. Mira shifted to the kitchen in preparing the customers order. Lisanna tried to move in closer to the blonde mage but already Lucy notices this. "The seat is safe." She said and still Lisanna awkward moved to sit next to the blonde mage.

"I'm so sorry what you have come to..." Lisanna looked down, seeing her gripping hands.

"Lisanna-chan, look this isn't your fault." Lucy said this but the young Take-over mage declines repeatedly,

"But you're so lonely very since I came back." Lisanna sounds as if she was struggling to keep the tears from spilling. Lisanna can see for the pass few months of the attention of the mage quickly disappears through talks or looks.

"What are you talking about? I have someone with me." Lucy answered but it left Lisanna in confusion as she looks as Lucy has her hands over her chest.

"Oi Lucy!" The voice of that familiar Fire Dragon Slayers called out and walking up towards of the two girls, "Can we talk?"

* * *

**Lisanna pov;**

At least someone has talk to Lucy in ages but when I look to over to see Lucy's face,

She suppose to be cheerly of the fact of being acknowledged, smile and rejoiced however she just had that bored look. Lifeless eyes and looking angry a little.

* * *

**Lucy pov;**

Finally he dropped that horrid nickname, Gray and Erza stand behind of the Salamander looking disappointed. That eyeing is aiming to me probably but I know what will come,

"Do you mind leaving the team?" Nastu said bluntly but I answered with a straight up,

**I knew this will happen however...**

"Sure then." Looking bored, Nastu was shock by this and instead of standing around he said,

"We are going to replace you with Lisanna." Nastu said, probably hoping me to be affected by this but sadly I felt pity on him for his fail attempt.

**Miss Spirit, I felt she knew this would have as well.**

_"I can see why, Lisanna is sweet and pure."_ The spirit said this while only I can hear but everyone else can't. I repeated her words, "I can see why, Lisanna-chan is sweet and pure."

Keeping that doll smile plastered on my face, "You are and always have been a replacement for Lisanna anyway." Nastu continuing in hoping of seeing me breaking down, "You are weak and we-

I turn around, cutting his sentence because my ordered tea has finally arrive. Sadly Mira-san was still impatience and slam the tray in front of me and not bothered to fill my tea-cup.

"Go on, go on." I said as I pour in my tea to my cup,

"Don't mess with me you weakling!" Nastu angrily bang the counter next to me causing the tea to spill a bit.

"You have gone soft Nastu." I mentions with my eyeing blankly to the Salamander, "Saying that I'm weak, someone who couldn't look after themselves." I finish pouring in my tea, "I was hoping you say don't fuck with me if you're a man." I can see of Nastu getting pissed, too easy~

Taking a sip of my black tea, Gray toke a shot and shoot his mini ice lance towards of me and I turn my head a little but it was enough dodge it. Before I heard the Spirit said, "_I can feel intense anger towards Dragneel, Erza too and she's barely holding on her anger."_

'Then why are they not doing anything." I thought as she can hear my thoughts but she answered with _"fear."_

"Shit! I missed, Lucy!" Gray cried out and then the ice lance exploded but it wasn't enough to destroy the bar and it shatter the tea-pot with the liquid frozen.

"Mira-san, the temperature for black tea leaves open is just over 95 degrees Celsius, there isn't the beautiful color or the wonderful aroma." Then I flick the tea to Drageel's horrid face.

"Hot! hot! hot!" He screams as he run around with many others trying to find cooling items,

"That pathetic for a Fire Dragon Slayer." I said, walking out of the guild. Stopping in front of the open doors with my back to them.

"If you want to know what I was talking about Lisanna-chan then I suggest to come by to my apartment around 6pm."

_Thank-you for reading~_

_Until next time, I hope you read the next chapter and my other stories._


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe this is one last time

_Author's note: I'm very sorry that I couldn't post this earlier but I was busy in school..._

_I was thinking of something different from almost every story I read with 'Lucy gets kicked out from Team Nastu' but I'm still thinking;_

_Please review this since I need to know what I'm doing word since I have no perfect english with grammar or spelling, you can leave a suggestion in there as well however I'm not having an OC suggestions. _

_I don't know Fairy Tail and if I do, a lot of people is going to die… A lot and a lot of plot twist._

* * *

**Lucy's pov; **

_"SO you are going to reveal our little secret then?"_ The spirit spoke with excitement as I was preparing some blueberry cheesecake for a certain someone here.

**_Second thoughts, like a replacement back there..._**

"I feel that they should, I don't know why I should though." Then I was having second thoughts all of a sudden. I was wanting to tell of the secret of Miss Spirit but should I?I look up and saw a faded picture of Miss Spirit in front of me but I can still feel she is still inside of me. She smile warmly to me and place her hand over my chest.

_"Do what you think is best, this is your chose and not mine."_ Now I regain of my confident, no matter what somehow her words comforts me to the point it strengthens me.

'Knock, knock.' It was coming from the front door, _"Someone is here, go."_ And the image before fades away. I quickly picked my coat and putting in straight away as I walked over to the door. Opening it to see Lisanna with Gray and Erza...

"Hey Lucy." Lisanna shyly spoke with the others not able to to look eye to eye with me.

I gestured myself and said, "Come in, come in. I have some cake right now."

**Broken friendships**

Lisanna walked in feeling insecure, Gray and Erza looking down still walked me even though I mention cake to Erza. She must have known that it wasn't strawberry cake! Everyone was now sitting by at a table in my bedroom, "I go and prepare the tea." I said then Lisanna dashed ahead and rushly said,

"I will do it!" Before I can say anything the bedroom door was alway shut with a big bang leaving me with Gray and Erza. Lisanna has plan of this to happen...

_"Go talk to them, mend the broken ties." _

"Sorry Lucy, we follow Lisanna and hopefully we can talk to you but..." Erza said with both her and Gray emitting a depressing aura in the room. It was so strong that it was creating a thick haze of purple smoke. Sweat-drop...

"We're so sorry LUCY!" Suddenly they dashed to me and hugged me with tears and shot coming out.

"Please hit me Lucy!" Erza cried with her armor clashes hard and also causing to fell unconscious, almost unconscious.

"I won't strip again!" Why does that sounds so wrong and coming from Gray's words?

**Can they be fixed?**

"It's okay guys, really." I said, I can hear of Miss Spirit giggle and struggling to have an out burst of laughter. "Guys, Lisanna should almost finish with tea." And there,Lisanna came walking back in the room.

**Normal pov; **

"I got the tea." She said and everyone rushed to their seats, 'I wonder what happen here, maybe they all made up~" Then Lisanna starts pouring in the tea into everyone's cup,

"The temperature is too low, the selected tea leaves haven't opened completely and the flavor is a pale hint of its true potential." Lucy stated in a calm matter as she take a sip of her tea.

**My past of Lady Lucky, maybe that was the best path... **

* * *

'Harsh' The word in everyone's mind,

"But... It tastes very kind, very kind indeed." Lucy cheeks turn rosy as if she was back to her old self. "You have tried your best Lisanna-chan." Suddenly Lisanna felt some happy tears coming out, looking at Lucy and pretty smile.

"Thank you..."

**An hour later;**

"Lucy, there is still one piece of cake left." Erza said as she already had her filled,

"That is for someone else, she should be coming soon" Lucy replied calmly, 'That's right, earlier today she said she wasn't alone. Those this imply to that?' Lisanna pondered

"Come Miss Spirit." Lucy whispered and bright light burst out of nowhere, once it died out a girl was sitting beside of Lucy. "Yo." A girl with slanted cut, short jet black hair and a scar on her left brown eye.

"Lucy, who is she?" Erza said with her position of summoning her weapon,

**Erza pov; **

'An enemy? But Lucy seems close to the young girl.'

"I am Lucy's new spirit~" Then her mouth turned into a vacuum and it consume the entire slice of cake in one go. So Lucy has't change that much that I thought, I felt a smile coming.

**Gray pov;**

'THANK GOD!' My little sis is still the same old Lucy I and everyone knows! But minus the part she was weak... She is not weak at all!

**Normal pov;**

"Guys... I am quitting Fairy Tail..." Lucy whispered with her hand on her right cheek. Of course with her answer, everyone was shocked by this sudden talk.

Gray shaken by this, he said. "What are you talking about **Luce**?" Lucy winced at the word, "This better be a joke because it isn't funny!" Shouting and silently laughing which was caused by his shaken voice who couldn't control of his emotions.

Lisanna screams; "Please don't go, it was my fault isn't it!" Her tears uncontrollably rained from her sapphire, blue eyes.

**I don't deserve tears spilled for me.**

* * *

"Please don't cry for me Lisanna-chan, it isn't your fault." Lucy spoke in a sort of motherly way, she stood up and walked her way to the door.

"Don't leave, I beg you!" Erza run to her and grabbed of her shirt, on her knees begging like a child with her tears only coming from one eye.

"Don't worry, I can visit." Lucy bending down to hugged the scarlet mage but this didn't help to calm everyone down.

"Is it because of-" Gray stand to speak but Lucy shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I understand why you did that." Lucy commented with that small yet sad smile, everyone in the room was left to ponder. "You were scared too Gray, Erza, Lisanna."

**Fear is always the strongest in the mind and heart.**

"No matter what, whatever bad situation comes is that Nastu comes and saves the day. So you were afraid if Nastu retaliate you and Fairy Tail would come to despise you." Now Erza and Gray thought back of the adventures they had. It is true, Nastu defeated Zero, saved Erza from the tower, saved and defeated the demon from Gray's childhood.

"He is your childhood friend, so it makes it difficult to break and separate that bond. Erza, Gray and Lisanna and Nastu has known each other for a very long time.

"Please don't make this hard on me." While everything is said, Spirit just stared blankly at Lucy before fading away.

Soon everyone leave, it hit hard on them but this was Lucy's choose and her decision even though it was painful.

**Memories are too painful...**

**Lucy's pov; 7:00pm.**

_"Where will you go after you leave?" _The Spirit said in my head as I closed the doors and lock the windows.

"I don't know." Giving just a straight away and she giggle, _"Then you will figure it out soon then."_ All of a sudden I heard a loud thud against my front door, I looked back to the door then Spirit said, _"I smell too much blood"_

Her answer cause my to run to my door and rushed to unlock the locks and opening to see,

A man with a long spiky cut of style and there was blood and bruises covering his legs, arms and even his face. His hair with spikes jutting in every direction in dyed his blood, it maybe his own blood. It doesn't matter who he was yet, I have to treat his wounds now.

Carefully I carried him to my nearest couch, I couldn't see his bloodied face but that didn't matter as I quickly unbutton his shirt because I see blood coming through and to see a horrid gash from his torso.

Spirit was rushing out of my body and dashed to the bathroom to collect the rushing, running water for the cleaning then hastily around to find the bandages. She left the bucket of water beside of me as well as a clean towel. Dipping and then rinsing, scrubbing the blood and dirt. But this injury is too much to handle but lucky Spirit knows what to do.

_"I will do the bandaging of his injuries." _

Few hours later; 9:30

That's strange... I feel asleep...

"Of course Lucy, his condition is stable." Spirit cheerfully said, her voice sang across my head.

**Her voice is always youthful, it's cheerly~**

I stand quietly and walked over to the couch where the injured man slept soundly. However his hair was still dyed in blood, maybe tomorrow we can clean that then ? Stroking of his hair then realizing who it was,

**Spirit's pov;**

Lucy stand abruptly after founding out who he was, "Thats!" She shouted but I had to quiet her down before he wakes for the noise emitting from the blonde mage.

_"Lucy-chan, he will wake up!"_ I said, since he can not hear was I said. Luckily Lucy calmed down and was silent since she can speak to me in thoughts.

'It's him.' Lucy spoke in dismay,

'Of course but~ the question is that why was he beat the living out of him?' I could see Lucy opening her mouth then stayed still as she questions. 'Just ask him in the morning, you need your sleep for the next day.'

'Okay...' She whispered, listening and went to bed... And not in her PJs!

_'I guess it's alright, I mean she had a long day.'_ Controlling my thoughts so Lucy can not hear them.

You see... I'm sitting in a dark room, go the floor and hugging my legs. Lucy was my only light source, Lucy mind was no longer filled with light. Maybe... this was what inside of the mind purpose to be, an empty space just filled with darkness.

_"I miss them... I miss him..."_

Lucy pov;

Spirit doesn't know it but I was still awake and she leaked some of her thoughts,

**I can hear them**

I can feel the fear emitting from her, it must be scary in one's mind and all alone... It's all my fault, I want to comfort her... my shining star but something wouldn't allow me to do so, a barrier. To have this for a month,

**She is strong**

She would cry herself to sleep while chanting those same words when she sing, "Lu-li-la-la-la."

'I must be strong for her, why can't I have the confidents to comfort her?'

I can hear her words,_ "I miss them... I miss him..." _Who?

Maybe if I can sleep earlier then maybe she can...

**Morning pov; 6:00AM.**

I woken up pretty early as Miss Spirit woken up as well, I finally found out that even that we connect in the sleep matter.

"Good morning Spirit-nee-chan~"

"You changed my name, it's cute though." Spirit wanting to protest but was won over very easily,

Walking over to the injured person who was still soundly asleep, as I look to his face that I couldn't stop staring.

**? pov;**

Everywhere hurts, damn them! So-called friends!

All of my injuries have been treated and bandaged... Now aware, I look around like crazy to meet face-to-face with...

"Good morning-"

* * *

I wonder who that person is, leave your answers in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Spirit is known

_Plot twist! I was think for having this story updated every month or two.. _

_Thank-you; over five reviews as well as over 10 favorites and follows... achievement unlock!_

_Extra: Remember Lucy has to sleep so Spirit can sleep, this doesn't work for the awake part. Even when Lucy is sleeping, Spirit can wake up and stuff._

_I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters._

* * *

**? pov;**

All of my injuries have been treated and bandaged... Now aware, I look around like crazy to meet face-to-face with... Lucy!

"Good morning Lyon." Lucy said, did I really travel that far to her apartment or guild?

"Lucy? Is that you?" I feels that I am looking at a different person form now her cold eyes to the the way she wears her clothes. Like a blood stained top with a jungle-what jacket!

**Different is she...**

"Yes it is Lyon-san." She brightly smiles then she began to stroke my hair...

"Oh Dear, it's looks like blood as dirtied your hair. Can you stand?" Extending her pale hands to me, I slowly nod and I tried to stand. My torso is wrapped in bandages, bare and just wearing an unbuttoned shit, well maybe one was buttoned. Suddenly Lucy grabbed the collar of my shirt, holy shit she has some strength.

"Spirit-nee-chan! Is the water ready?!" She screams, is somebody staying here but luckily it isn't a guy... wait... she has a sister! Before I can process what was going on, we were already in her bathroom with blue walls. The water running was streaming...

I was thrown into the stone tub as Lucy pulled away my shirt, in I go with a big splash!

**Normal pov;**

Lyon was soaking wet while he was still wearing his pants, "Sorry Lyon but we to get rid of the blood and its stench."

Lucy pulling her sleeves back and process to scrub the ice mage silver hair. "The water should be filled with herbal ingredients so your wounds would heal a lot quicker."

"What are you doing!?" Lyon blushing madly,

"I said we need to wash out the blood from your hair and its stench Lyon." Lucy repeating her words though used differently.

After rinsing and the unsettling silence, "Can you stand now?" Lucy asked as she took a step back. Lyon stand without difficultly,

"Wow!" Lyon voiced however he sees that his pants were soaking wet and his white shirt stained with dried blood.

**Blood...**

"I'm so sorry about that!" Lucy finally realizes her mistake, "I got some clothes that I prepare for Gray whenever we go on jobs." Rushing her way out from the room and in ten second dashing back with neatly folded clothes.

"Towels are in the cupboard." Lucy rashly said before closing the door with a big bang to have Lyon space to change. "So Lyon... what happen?" Speaking outside of the door,

"Well... I was accused for a crime I didn't committed then everyone from my guild ganged up on me and as well as erased my guild mark." Lyon sadly answered as he slips into the given clothes. Lucy asked of what crime and he answered,

"Apparently I did a attempted murder, seeing me since I'm the only one with silver hair and uses Ice-maker Magic around here apparently." Lyon sighed with anger,

"I see... you don't have a home anymore then do you want to stay with me?" Lucy suggested without a care in the world,

**A place where you can sleep with ease...**

"Why do you say that?" Lyon was taken back by her sudden choice and fearing of her safety.

"Don't know, you need a home where you can be safe right?"

"If I stay with you, you will be in danger..." Lyon said but soon heard of Lucy giggling,

"I don't mind." While Lyon was changing, Lucy's appearances started to change.

Her hair turned in jet black, with a smirk etching her face. _"This is going to be interesting after all."_ She whispered low,

**Maybe it's going to be fun?**

* * *

**Later on;**

"Lyon! Make sure you stay in." Lucy ordered Lyon and he nodded, Lucy went out with her spiritual companion to the guild.

_"__What are you doing now?"_ Spirit asked with boredom in her tone, she wasn't very happy to go over to Fairy Tail.

"Doing some reading.." Lucy calmly said but she felt an eery feeling in her stomach,

Walking on the foot path, inside of the wasted place of Fairy Tail.

As usual, no-one notices her presence but Lucy didn't mind as she wanted them, peace and quiet for once is nice. No-one uttered a word like hi or hello but so did Lucy herself.

She was sad that Lisanna, Gray or Erza wasn't here.

**Real friends who show their worries**

Going inside of guild's archive, searching her book of selection of the variety.

_"__I'm bored!"_ Spirit whined, Lucy can feel the intensity of her anger, her magic flowing inside of her system, it felt so unsettling of a child having this much magic.

"Spirit-nee-chan, you can come out and doing some reading now." Lucy calmly said in a motherly tone, Spirit appears behind her and started to run a muck.

_"__I hate this place, it needs some elegance!" _Spirit called out , pulling out a small dagger from nowhere and cuts her finger.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy caught up with the smell of her companion's blood,

"Doodling, don't worry Lu-chan. My blood in spirit-form is everlasting~" Lucy knew when Spirit was out of her body, she can not read of her emotions or thoughts.

So she can not feel the smirk etching on Spirit's face, the smile of a maniac itching for a killing. Spirit process of drawing from her own blood, on the brick walls.

The two didn't stay in there for too long much to Spirit pleasure, even Lucy doesn't know why Spirit despise Fairy Tail that much. Sure she herself hates them to some degree but Spirit was intense to the point that she wants to murder them.

**Hatred born from love, she cares for me...**

* * *

Spirit went back into Lucy and Lucy keeping a couple of books, once she goes outside to the guild. Everyone's went to the blond mage with anger, Lucy shrugged this and walked her way to the exit.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Makarov yelled in fury, Lucy stop in her tracks then turned gracefully her body to face with the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Yes?" Lucy blankly asked, her eyes barely showing some positive emotions. Clearly seeing the anger of Makarov face to face,

_'__Looks like your Master is on their side.'_ Spirit's voice spoken with disgust, Lucy can see and now this is going in her way. While those around him cringed by the Master's anger while Lucy didn't even acknowledge him or anyone in this guild. _'Wait, looks like Makarov is angry about something else.' _Suddenly, Lucy felt a vibe that Spirit has seen this scene before.

**Secrets, hiding...**

Even Makarov was taken back by Lucy's aura.. no it's somebody else... It was so strong that he forgot what he supposed to say. However unluckily Nastu steps in as the dense idiot he is and looking as angry he can be.

"You.. attacked her.." Nastu growled while the inside of Lucy, Spirit laughing of how pathetic he was acting.

"Who? May I ask?" Lucy letting in some of her tone from her days as a rich, young lady.

"Don't act like you don't know, you attacked Lisanna!" Nastu letting out some flames, even Lucy widen eyed to this but she knew that she had a alibi.

"And why did you come to that conclusion, you are not the smart wise-crack are you." Lucy sneered,

"Lisanna said a blond celestial mage with a lot of golden keys!" Finally Nastu dashed forward to the blonde mage with his flame-infused fists. Lucy swiftly dodged them with no effort like this isn't worth her time.

"That is strange, I don't even owned those keys anymore..." Lucy blankly stated with everyone in the guild confused soon looking around her body to located the golden keys.

"I guess someone else picked it up or they are fakes." Lucy had a finger on her cheek and was acting like a child who was in thought.

"Lisanna would never lie!" Nastu once again charged up and attacked Lucy once more but again it was a missed.

"I know, she is pure." Lucy sang, "Aren't you pathetic of jumping into conclusions." Lucy smirked with a struggle of laughter to burst.

"It doesn't matter, you are weak and you will ruin Fairy Tail's name." Nastu rise his arms in the air, "You are useless and the guild with be a better place if you left!" Nastu shouted and everyone cheered among with him but Master was looking down in disgust.

**My wish is almost complete**

'He is hiding something~' Spirit said but it feels like she is losing control of her blazing emotions.

"And as punishment, you are removed from your spirits." Nastu stated and those around said,

"That's right, even with her spirit she is still weak."

"Lazy bitch."

"Letting it do all the work, that spirit is better off without her." While the senior guild members cussed about the blonde mage, the newbies silently felt guiltily of what they did.

**Fear** **dominates our actions**

"What are you talking? I don't even owned them anymore?" Lucy was having a bad feeling in her gut.

"That little girl of course." Nastu now pointing fingers to Lucy, Lucy quickly went pale and now they all knew that they hit a weak point. "The one that appear and with you, the one I saw in the archives."

"No, you can't take her..." Lucy whispered but it was loud enough to be heard by the denseness Dragon Slayer.

"And why not?" Nastu trying to act like a stuck-up jerk and Spirit thinks he can do that naturally.

Finally Lucy snapped, "You are not taking my shining star from me!" Now everyone was taken back by her words, it felt so strange for to act this possessives with everyone thinking of the words of 'you are not taking my friend away.'

**From the above...**

"My gift from the above, the gift from the mighty L-" Spirt cuts off her sentence,

_"__It's okay Lucy, rest your mind now." _Lucy heard the Spirit's sweet and soothing and immediately calmed down. Nevertheless everyone of the guild of Fairy Tail heard the voice echoing around inside,

_"__Hey, Fire Dragon Slayer. If I win a fight against you then I won't leave Lucy's side."_ Spirit voice now heard to the entire guild, Nastu heard her request then straight after thought that he will win the battle without effort.

"Deal!" Nastu yelled with arrogance in his annoying voice to Spirit's ears. Suddenly a girl came out from Lucy's body and appearing in front of them was a girl around the age of fifteen in a plain, white summer dress. Much to the guild's surprise, of Lucy harboring this girl.

_"__Hello, Fairies." _Spirit uttered with displease, _"Let us begin?" _Out of nowhere leather gloves appears onto Spirt's perfect hands. Jet black hair sliced in a sight angle, big brown eyes and a scar on the left. The magic flowing out from her little body was intense that it knocks an unguarded person unconscious.

* * *

**Somewhere else;**

A boy around fifteen in a white clothing of his shirt and shorts, having spiky and long black hair covering his eyes, walking along side with a man with long blonde hair. Suddenly the young boy stopped and stood still,

"Is there something wrong Wander?" The man question in worry with the look on the boy's face was widen eyes and an emotionless look to surprised.

_"__This magic..." _The boy gripped his hands, _"Its sis...!"_

* * *

**Back to the battle;**

"I'm barely fired up for this." Clearly Nastu trying to throw in some insults but suddenly Spirit kicks in and into his ugly face.

_"__Barrier-M2 Glass shield."_ Spirit voiced like a mouse and a barrier like cube surrounds Spirit and Nastu, trapped inside._"Lets not have anyone disrupt our sad fight."_ Now many mages are trying to get through the barrier but is having no luck. Meanwhile Lucy just stares at the battle, just focusing more on Spirit herself.

Her movement was fast with no pauses, her quick loading of silver bullets into her chosen weapon, a shotgun.

_"__I can't believe I have to waste my ammo on the likes of you."_ Spirit showing her quick moves of dodges since Nastu was having no luck on landing a single hit.

**Fast..**

"Gun magic can't even harm a thing against me. Fire-" Missing his chance to use his magic because Spirit knocked him out with force from a swing of the shot gun.

_"__I didn't say it was magic."_ Instantly Lucy had shivers sent down her spine but she couldn't move from where she stands. Seeing of where Nastu lie from the sudden impact on his back,seeing above of Spirit's eyes.

In fast speed, Spirit pulled the trigger, "bang!" and the bullet went to his right arm. Nastu screams in agony as the empty shell drops to the floor.

Master felt afraid because he never seen a weapon like that, at first he thought it was a dark weapon but then realizes that no magic is emitting from the weapon at all. One bullet to the heart is an instant kill from what he sees of the fast bullet.

**An unknown weapon to this world...**

The blood was oozing out from the wound, with Spirits bare foot pressing against Nastu's chest and stopping him from getting. Wendy who witness such a horrid scene was banging hard on the clear barrier, begging and crying. Because now Spirit was sitting on him, was punching the Dragon Slayer brutally, repeatedly on his face.

Finally that this isn't any normal fight, it is a battle to the death and clearly the young lady is winning. Cana rushes to Lucy and forcefully grab the collar of her collar.

"Why don't you stop watching and stop that fucking bitch!? She is going to kill Na-" Lucy slapped Cana's cheek, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Lucy pushes the card mage away from her,

"Don't call Spirit-nee-chan a bitch, you reek of alcohol bitch." Lucy was pissed, no-one calls her shining star a dog. Her once sweet voice was laced with irritation and hatred, "And besides, I have no control over her in the first place."

"She is your spirit! What about the contr-" Cana was stopped by the strong glare from the 'weak' blonde mage.

"She isn't a celestial spirit you simpleton!" Lucy screams and now everyone's head is focus to her, looking at Lucy's emotionless state. Her dead brown eyes with a small frown...

**But deep down,**

Lucy was afraid, she can't do anything, she doesn't want her shining star tainted with blood and death but Spirit is enjoying her torment on the Dragon Slayer. Like she was waiting for this moment for years,

Spirit is laughing... _"Hahahahaha!"_ It was filled with pleasure and enjoyment, each laughter, she is going to kill Nastu.

Lucy wanted Nastu to be punished but not by death,

**What should I do?**

Lucy was clenching her hands,

Why did I pick clothes different from the past self? Why did I cut my once loved hair? Why am I trying to be somebody that I'm not?

I want to like Spirit-nee-chan

I... want to be strong and be acknowledged.

_"__Then what are you waiting for?" _

_"__You can do it, you just need to fight against your barriers."_

**Our first meeting… **

**My enemies...**

"Spirit-neee-chan..."

* * *

What is she going to say next? And Spirit has a brother?!


	4. Chapter 4: New beginning for me

_Author's notes:_

_Hello and sorry for the late one, I was struggling with school and this chapter's ending._

_Remember to review and thank you for the favorite and follows,_

_I don't if I should be happy that I have over 1000 views, because it is great that a lot of people has seen this but a lot, like a lot turn this story down... (Please answer in the reviews if this is normal... I feel kinda sad really...) _

_Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. If I did then Nastu would be the villain, there would be 50 Lucy that some are dead and Spirit would have her body before that incident. (And yes I have a clue about Spirit :P)_

* * *

**Lucy's pov;**

"Spirit-nee-chan..." I called out, immediately Spirit-nee-chan stop of what she was doing to Nastu and stood up, walking towards of me but still keeping herself in the barrier.

_"__Yes Miss Lucy?" _Spirit-nee-chan said, she was drenched in blood, her hands is untouched because of the bloodied gloves she wore. Her once clean, pure white summer stained with red, even her cute face had some blood tripping in small amounts.

**Her killers eyes...**

"Please stop this, you clearly have won."

_"__Why not? Clearly he should die and repent his sins."_

"Then how can I get my revenge when you kill my prey?" I answered, I do wanted my revenge and prove my worth.

_"__...I guess I did went too far."_ Spirit giggled in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head.

"Come, lets go home." I extending my hand out, the clear barrier quickly dissolved itself and Spirit-chan running to me before disappearing once she goes through me. I smiled as that kind, same warmth returning my body, "Welcome back..." I whispered,

**My kind warmth, my shining star..**

Looking up to see everyone helping the Fire dragon slayer, I saw knives jabbed into his legs. I couldn't even see all of Spirit-nee-chan movements,

Finally looking up to the Master of Fairies eyes, I raised my hand where that pink mark printed to my hand in the air. "Please remove of the formality, I discard my title as a Fairy Tail Mage," Everyone that isn't helping the defeated mage turn their heads to me,"As your child!"

* * *

**Normal pov;**

"As your child!" Lucy yelled, those words was finally a breaking point for Makarov and slowly the mark of his guild begin to fade into dust from Lucy's hand.

"Never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail, never use former contacts through your being in the guild for personal reasons." Makarov whispered as it looks he is in the battles against his emotions. "Finally, never think of your life to be insignificant.."

Now the mark of the Fairies was fully erased and Lucy never felt so alive after that experience, the Master slowly walked to his office and stayed silent. Lucy smiling like she hasn't in a while apart from yesterday, turning around to the exit gracefully like a ballerina until sometime caught her eyes.

"Laxus..." Laxus silently stood in front of her with the rest of the Rajinshu tribe beside him in shock.

"Did you saw everything?" Lucy with sadness in her words, they did no wrong in her mind. They were all on a couple of months job far away, staring at their faces and simply walked off.

**Laxus pov;**

'What just happened?' These words echoes,

Lucy is leaving Fairy Tail, Nastu is in serious condition while Gramps just went to his office.

Nobody is stopping Lucy from leaving like they are happy that she is gone, Levy was here and she did nothing.

**Wasn't she suppose to be her best friend?**

I walked up to her and grabbed her collar, raising her in the air, "What happened?"

"Why did Lucy leave Fairy Tail!?" Levy was struggling for words, no one around helped the little mage but that Iron dragon Slayer. He tries to aim a punch but I threw the bookworm towards him and as planned he catches her as he stopped.

"Answer me!"

"Lisanna... said she was attacked by a blonde, celestial mage..." Levy muttered,

"Lisanna did this...!" Evergreen was riddled with anger, now wanting to murder the young Take-over mage. "Where is she!?"

"She said she was attacked, she must be in the hospital!" Freed said and now the whole tribe is off running to find where Lisanna is staying.

"Why would you miss her?" Gajeel asked but something was shadowing their purpose, "I mean... she was... weak.." Stuttering is his words,

"But from what I saw, Blondie was harboring that madman-spirit with ease!" And no answer came out from the two, I just ran to where Gramps.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

If Laxus stayed there a bit longer, her would have heard; "It's okay Levy, it was for their sake, for everyone's sake and **her** sake..." Comforting the crying Levy

* * *

**Back to Laxus;**

"Old man!" Opening the door then slamming it back hard after I walked in, seeing of Gramps crying. Sitting at that desk filled with papers, I got off guard from his strange behavior and simply asked,

"Why old man?" Gripping my hands, he continue to sobbed with the hands on his head and looking down...

**Why!**

**To where Lisanna was; in hospital.**

Finally Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow found where Lisanna was staying and her room, once they all dashed in they found Lisanna lying in bed. With a restricted Gray and Erza, a suit for a madman and rope tied around their legs unconscious.

Mira was out to speak with the nurses, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow stood in front of the sleeping Lisanna. There was bruises, cuts, wounds were everywhere, bandages was stained with blood.

**It was horrifying..**

**This isn't fake...**

Slowly Lisanna's eyes flicker, slowly opening with moaning from the pain of the injuries.

"Freed...Evergreen.. Bickslow... you're back..?" She said weakly,

They didn't know what to say, Evergreen went with, "You..bastard.. because of you..."

"What is it, did I do something wrong?" Lisanna trying to get up, the hospital gown was pure white of what she wore, struggling to even move.

"Lucy quit the guild..." Freed bluntly said, Lisanna's sapphire blue eyes widen, the sudden information sinks. Turning her head away with her pale face,

"I knew she was leaving but this early..." Lisanna whispered but the group heard her words and come to a conclusion that she planned all of this. Evergreen unleashed her angry and grabbed the neck of the young silver-haired mage.

"You did this! You told a lie and now Lucy is gone!" Evergreen screams in fury and tears were raining. Freed and Bickslow rushed in the restrained the emotion Fairy mage,

Lisanna coughed after she was released, "What did I say? Tell me!"

**Why?**

"You said you were attacked by Lucy..." Freed with anger laced in his voice..

"No.. I said a celestial, blonde mage! I never said it was Lucy at all!" Lisanna shouted, Erza and Gray gained back consciousness and saw the scene.

Lisanna was shaking like mad, looking down to her hands, her scarred hands... "I drove her away..." Laying on her bed with the hands of her face, sobbing loudly.

"I drove away Lucy... Lu..." Lisanna was clenching her mouth to have no further sound travelled but it was growing a struggle with each passing second. "I'm a monster..."

Not caring of the pain of her wounds, Erza and Gray who were still restrained were crying in silence. They knew of what has happened, Lucy was gone... and they couldn't do a thing.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**To Lucy, her pov;**

A sad, eery feeling travels my body and mind as I walked down the street.

_"__What are you going to do now then?"_ Spirit-nee-chan asked in my head of course,

'Still thinking~' I said in my mind where only Spirit-nee-chan can hear me,

_"__Remember that Lyon is a wanted criminal now, how interesting of how you going to work this out~"_ I stopped for a moment with the sudden realization, _"Lucy.. you have forgot about that fact..."_

'From the way you are speaking, you know what to do..'

_"__I had everything planned out already Miss Lucy."_ Spirit-nee-chan cheerful chuckle,

**Intelligent.. If I could be,**

Walking to my apartment, inside I went and saw of Lyon sleeping soundly on the sofa, this is when Spirit-nee-chan came out with her still bloodied clothes and with a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Forgive me for this." She said in the way that she is actually excited of what she is going to do next and I knew what it was...

"Now what style..?" She sang her angelic voice, with a snip-snip the scissors made and a thought I can not read or hear. I decide to go upstairs to find clean clothes to replaced hers,

After picking the right clothing, I came back down to find a small amount cut silver hair on the floor. _"Have you got any hair dye?" Spirit-nee-chan already thought up for the hair style and done so, _

"Yeah, it's magic dye that doesn't use water." I said, going back to grabbed the bottle, too bad I had it in green... It was for a prank...

**Soon time later..**

Lyon is still sleeping, I am packed up to go. All of my belongings are locked away of what Spirit-nee-chan called _"dimensional space thingie~"_

I canceled my rent for the apartment but I can't get Spirit-nee-chan to changed her clothes, her excuse was the chest area was too big.

All I need is for Lyon to wake up, Spirit-nee-chan did a fantastic job in changing his appearance. Having very short, spiky hair dyed completely in green,

Might as well write some letters to those who deserved it,

* * *

**Spirit pov;**

I am bored! The time limit is used up and I have to wait up for another half-hour, Lucy is writing some letters and that ice-mage is still asleep! Who needs this much sleep!?

* * *

**Lucy pov;**

Spirit-nee-chan is raging, complaining of how bored she was. I can feel a sweat drop coming down for the hear of her dismay, I find it quite cute to be honest.

**Some time later once more, **(Because I have no idea what to type.)

Lyon is still sleeping and it's almost 6:00pm, Spirit-nee-chan can not wait to see his reaction when he finds of his new appearance,

His eyelids flicker, he's waking up and I can feel a certain someone cheering.

"Ugh..." He moaned, looking around before our eyes met, "Hey Lucy.. back already.."

"It is 6:00pm Lyon." I said when Spirit-nee-chan was begging to tell of what she has done to him.

"Oh crap! I slept that long." I signed because I had to give him the news,

"I'm sorry Lyon, Spirit-nee-chan has done something to you." I said when her snickering,

"A doodle on my face." Now Lyon was rubbing around his face, I think she could have drawn on his face if the time limit was extent,

"No... it is best to show you..." Having a mirror on standby, I flipped it to reveal his new look and he instantly had a face of 'WTF'.

"What!? What is, who!?" Lyon was fidgeting, he was grabbing on his new green hair with a different hair style. "Then again, it looks good.." He said aloud to himself before snapping out from his thoughts to blind rage.

"No, I should be anger!" A shout may can be heard miles away, I can feel the sweat drop comedically dropped as I can hear Spirit-nee-chan laughing her worries away, more like the type of laughter that it hurts.

Cheeky one isn't she...

* * *

**Spirit pov:**

"That doesn't matter right now and besides it was for your own good." Lucy rushed her words and this makes Lyon all jumpy like he knew what was going on.

I think I know what really going on... snickering at my thoughts.

It be nice if **he** was here to see this, her beginning...

Lyon got himself ready and putting aside of the fact I changed his hair although he still doesn't know who has done it.

"Don't worry Lyon, I can tell she will come and explain your hair." Lucy said this, a clue to the ice-mage about my existence.

"Lucy, that chest." And no it isn't the body, Lyon was eying an expensive chest just sitting at Lucy's writing desk.

"Leave it." Lucy blankly asked,

**Why?**

Lucy and Lyon is rushing they way out the exit, carrying away the luggage and off to Lucy's wanted destination.

Then heading to the train-station, we boarded ourselves on the train of what I don't know it's powered by... Magic?

We prepared ourselves in one of the compartments, Lucy simply stared to the window, the still image of the forest scenery of the night.

'They will come, to my old house you know.' Lucy's thoughts said to my ears, _I know.'_

The train started to move, this feels familiar but it is just without them...

Thinking back of Lucy's letters, to relive my painful boredom I read the letter and was very surprised of the last sentence

Who knew that he was still there.

* * *

_Thank-you for reading, please __review__, __follow__ or __favorite__ please._

_Question time: _

_-Who is he, who is _**_he_**_ and who is them?_

_-Did anyone expect Spirit to act the way she in the fight as Nastu?_

_-Why was Erza and Gray restricted from moving?_

_-What is Makarov, Levy and Gajeel hiding, something about _**_her_**_? _

_-What will Lucy, Spirit and Lyon going to do next?_

_-What did Spirit draw in her blood?_

_-Who is Spirit's brother?_


	5. Chapter 4-5: Another side to this

_It is an extra that I couldn't fit in for the previous chapter, a little bit of drama I wanted to add relating to a certain mage with blue eyes. This will tie with the story and bit of a clue for the storyline considering with a 'fate'. _

_I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters and if I do then I will become the next MOTHY._

_Leave a suggestion since I am running out of ideas making it longer to post a new chapter..._

* * *

**Normal pov;**

Before Lucy, Spirit and Lyon boarded on the train, back in the hospital where Lisanna was staying,

Earlier;

"Why are you tied up like this?" Freed asked, releasing Erza and Gray from the restrictions with a swing of his sword.

"She thought we were brainwashed by Lucy." Gray answered, his voice was laced with anger, Rufus knew 'she' was Mira, removing the chains from his hands,

"When we heard Lisanna was admitted to the hospital, we rushed and confronted by Lisanna's elder sister then she told us that Lucy attacked Lisanna." Erza uttered as she waited for the ropes tied around her body was loosen. "We knew Lisanna had said the appearance and her sister would just blame it on Lucy if it matched the data."

"Then..!" Evergreen stood besides of the outside of the closed room where Lisanna was,

Suddenly the door exploded with Mira zooming out of the door and left a crater on the wall, debris is subsiding a bit then Lisanna simply walks out. She still wore her hospital gown, the white dress and was wearing a emotionless face.

'It was like with Lucy with that...' Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen saw this scene before back at the guild.

Lisanna still had her bandages wrapped around her body, she just walked back the group and her way down the hall.

"Wait!" Freed extent his hand to the young Take-over mage's shoulder, she shakes it and takes a step forward.

"You shouldn't walk now, you have to rest." Freed now grabbed her arm, she stopped to look back at him and everyone else. The doctors or nurses were nowhere to be seen, like an illusion.

'So it is true...' Lisanna said in her head,

"I know how you feel Lisanna but bashing Mira isn't going to help." Bickslow said although in his mind it would be great.

"Please Lisanna." Erza spoke, Gray and Evergreen's eyes tells those same words.

Lisanna clenched her teeth in a frown, she pushed his hand away and backed away.

"Lis-" Then a sword materialized in her pale hands, pointing to her friends while looking down. With one more look, they saw her eyes were different and rained with tears.

"Forgive me..." Lisanna whispered,

Now Lisanna aimed her sword to Freed then being blocked by Erza with her weapon, with a strong swing Lisanna lift the Scarlet's mage sword up from the force of her swing. With this opening, Lisanna dashed her way through the group and head for the stairs. Everyone else ran after her,

Lisanna's eye are supposed to be sapphire blue but it is silver as steel...

Making their way up and up until they reached to the balcony, they realized that time has moved quite faster. From the day time from the sky almost pitched black if it wasn't for the street lights and stars.

Her back was turned away from them and stood at the edge, they realized of what she is about to do think.

With this building's height...! With this building's height...?

"Lisanna!"

The sound of the wind, ruffles the gown and Lisanna turned her body back to the group, "This is for the best..." Her silver eyes...

"Don't!" Everyone tried to go to the silver-haired mage but was blocked by the sudden silver claymores acting as a barrier.

Lisanna spread her arms wide open, letting the weight of the body lean back, closing her eyes as she can feel the coldwind circling her hair.

Time slowed down, the claymore barrier shattered and the group desperately ran to catch the falling mage. Lisanna opened her eyes once more with a faint smile, looking up as Erza was trying to equip into her heavenly armor.

'Don't worry, I know we will see each other again.. I just know it.' Then her open, small smile mouthed some words.

" _***** ***** ****** ********* ******** _"

Darkness started to wrapped, Erza, Gray, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen. They tried to free themselves from the darkness forming into the shape of arms. Grabbing hold the fairy mages, sinking them into pure darkness, engulfing them entirely.

Just before sinking into the darkness, Freed notices a sphere of light floating to him, extending his hand to grab it before... blacking out.

* * *

_Thank-you for reading, please and I am begging you to review this *Bowing down furiously until my head started to bleed and leaving behind a crater on the floor._

_And follow and favourite too, remember to leave a suggestion. _

_Bye-bye for now..._


	6. Chapter 5: Train ride to there

Author's note:

Hey~ Please review and your thoughts after reading, I may be able to write the next chapter in two weeks if you review.

Thank you for the favorites and follows,

I was thinking of putting extra small chapters like I have done with chapter 4-5, what are you thoughts on thats?

Leave some suggestions since I am kinda running out of ideas for a new chapter...

P.S. I don't know Fairy Tail and if I did, Lucy would become a doctor and in the army with mental scars.

* * *

**Normal pov; in the train compartments.**

"Basically, I was kicked out from the team by the certain fire mage, found you on my doorstep, Spirit found me, quit Fairy Tail and here we are." Lucy is explaining (almost) everything that had in a simple and short explanation, now the hard thing is preventing Lyon going to Nastu to beat the living out of him.

Nastu was already in a critical state thanks to Spirit although he deserved it, he has enough injuries for today.

Lyon was angry but he somehow controlled his emotions from bursting, "So what guild you are going to join next?" Regaining his posture who sat the opposite from Lucy.

"Sabertooth probably." Lucy said with a smile, sitting next to her Spirit humming her usual but strange lullaby.

_"__Lu-Li-Lu-La-La, Lu-Li-Lu-La-La, Lu-Li-Lu-La-La, Lu-Li-La-La."_ With of all the time Lucy spent with Spirit, she only hear those three sounds.

Lucy doesn't know why but she found it rather odd?

**Lu-Li-La...**

"Uh Lucy..." Lyon asked,

"What is it Lyon?" Lucy said in a calm manner,

"Where is your Spirit covered in blood?" Lyon question then Lucy paled and eyed to Spirit thinking,

'I am forgetting a lot lately...' Lucy mentally face-palmed herself, "Well, she went overboard on her fight and I can't get her to change..."

"Well, since she cut my hair to keep a low profile then she should change her clothes so everyone won't be staring at her." Lyon said with a stern voice,

_"__I had no choice for you, the council would be looking for a man with silver hair who uses ice-magic."_ Spirit puffed up her cheeks, _"Here is a man who has green hair who uses... uh..." _She paused for a moment,

_"__What magic should it be...?" _Spirit pondered with her arms crossed, quickly changing the subject.

**Magic in this world..**

"Maybe Lyon should use weapons like a spear or sword?" Lucy suggested, the subject is already changing.

"A new name and a spear sound right." Lyon though out loud,

"Maybe I should learn another type of magic?" Lucy said in wonder,

"Maybe ice?" Lyon cheerfully asked and instantly the two girls said,

"No." Lyon slumped a bit with a childish frown from the girls answer.

_"__Maybe something that suits you then?"_ Though Spirit said although something is distressing her,

"Light, it kinda suits you?" Lyon said, both him and Lucy didn't notice of Spirit's face paled and dead eyes widen with a frown looking down.

"Light, it sounds right." Lucy brightly smiles, Lyon felt flushed but Spirit felt...

_"__You can't do that,"_ Spirit in a clear voice, catching the attention of the two mages. She turned her head to Lucy _"No way." _

"Is it because of that promise, I won't turn it down." Lucy felt she indirectly broke the promise, panicking and worrying for her young companion.

_"__It's just.."_ Spirit paused of a moment as if she was trying to find the right words, Lyon analyzing the situation. _"Your light is special..." _

"Is that a bad thing? I though it would be a good thing." Lyon with his arms crossed, both him and Lucy were confused.

_"__Do you know the Death mage, Zeref?"_ Spirit monotony said, the two nod. _"How can you have death in the first place then?" _Setting in the question, both stayed silent until Lyon's answer,

**Death is represented as darkness,**

"Life." Hesitated of his answer,

_"__Correct and what is Life represent as in an element?" _

Lucy quickly answered, "Light."

_"__Both answers are right, how can you spread death wide if you don't have 'life'?" _

Story Time;

_It was a huge possibly that Zeref was once a healer, who repairs of the injured and nurtured them back to life until a certain incident scarred him soon his fate of destruction then began to move into history. His life was wrapped by the darkness turned into death, from the magic who help to heal came to the magic who was used to kill._

_And he can not control it._

Story Time ended.

After Spirit told of her theory, it left Lyon and Lucy studded of how convincing her story was,

Lyon wanting to test this theory, "How do you know if this is true?"

_"__I have met many of those who had that special Light, back when I had a body.." _Now the atmosphere was becoming depressing and heavy, it hit Lucy hard when she heard 'when I had a body'.

_"__A man who's light symbolizing his bravery turned into his fear as he felt weak._

_A woman who was like an angel then someone close to her died, the angel became the devil._

_Another one who lights was hope, until that hope diminished replacing with grief and despair and it consumed her companions deforming them._

_Their prayers became their downfalls into darkness."_

In front of the blonde mage and ice mage was a completely different character, Spirit was usually a childish girl with a carefree personality but her in front of them was a calculating, highly intelligent and somewhat lonely person.

Suddenly Lucy slumped, leaning to the window asleep,_ "I'm going out for a bit..." Spirit calmly stated,_

Spirit got up and started to walk out of the compartments, sliding the door opening and behind her was Lyon speechless.

_"__You wanted a name.." _Turning her head back a little, witness the fear in Lyon's eyes,

_"__Don't worry, once I come back we would already be at the wanted destination." _Stepping out,

_"__Lancer." _ And Lyon fall into slumber,

**A new name for a new beginning.**

Sliding the door closed behind her, barefoot she walked down the hall.

Soon bandages appeared as they were wrapped both of her arms, "This should give me a bit more time."

Looks at her left hand, looking on the top of her hand for a moment and then continue to wander about.

* * *

**To Fairy Tail, in their archives;**

"Master.. what is this...?" Wendy said, her voice was laced with fear looking of a horrid scene. She almost vomit due to its strong smell of blood.

**The stench of blood.**

Wendy, after taking care of Nastu's wounds, she caught on the scent of blood still wavering the guild. Thinking it was from the fire dragon slayer, it scared her a bit until the strong became stronger down in the guild's archives.

The master and Laxus stared at the wall, a picture of a dagger with its left handle spouting an angelic wing out of blood. The image of the dagger dripping down some blood but who's?

Another blood stained content above the first image,

_"__The mirror of fate can not be repeated here,_

_The mirror of fate can not reflect back in its fullest form,_

_The mirror of fate can not start another war,_

_The mirror of fate can not repeat our bloody history_

_The mirror of fate can not give the heavenly master more grief,_

_The mirror of fate must remain shattered forever."_

"What is this..?" Laxus was horrified by the amount of blood used to write all of the content, a mark of a possible guild, a dark guild?

But with this 'mirror of fate' sounds that they are doing a good thing but what history?

Actually he was found this first, and a unfamiliar notebook wide open caught his attention but he had to hid in his coat before even reading it as his grandfather soon came.

Maybe this is connected to what been happening, this booklet?

_"__The mirror of fate is slowly repairing..."_

**Fate can not be repeated again!**

* * *

**Back to Lucy: Lucy pov;**

'My head hurts...' I woke up to find Lyon asleep and no Spirit-nee-chan around, none of her kind warmth inside.

'Why do I feel that I am forgetting something..?' My head aches, soon after Lyon wakes up as well.

"What happen?" Lyon said weakly, wincing in pin until a burst came, "That Spirit!"

"What is it? I said, a little bit angry but only a little.

"Spirit-nee-chan put us to sleep." Lyon said and somehow I sign since I have an idea of why,

"She is just experimenting.." That answer kinda left Lyon disgusted as if Spirit looked at us as toys. "No, no she is trying to see if there is a way to stay outside longer, she has been doing this type of experiment for a bit."

"Why so?" Lyon asked,

"Spirit-nee-chan has a certain time limit of how long she can stay outside from my body, around 10 minutes. She is testing if it would still work if I am asleep." My answer satisfy Lyon for now,

"And she told you.." He said and I nod in agreement.

Then the train stopped, and her voice came back _"We are here."_

I smiled as the kind warmth came back, "Welcome back."

* * *

**Normal pov;**

The three exit the train, and set outside soon at some sort of residence.

However the plot of land, the size of Magnolia or even larger was eery quiet. The vast grassy plain, the series of roads and many buildings, you would expect some type of sound but there was nothing.

"I don't like this at all." Lyon felt the shivers send to his spine, it like from a horror movie concept of an empty town during the night.

_"__He is in for a shocker."_ Spirit said and once again only Lucy can hear her, Lucy wanted to giggle but it would just scare Lyon even more.

They stood in front of a mansion, the only place lit and then Lucy swayed her right hand to Lyon's forehead "Transfer".

"Um..." Lyon was clueless until,

_"__What are you doing Lucy?" _Spirit said and it was heard from Lyon... It didn't take long for the Ice mage and Spirit to realize what is wrong.

"Ehhhhhh!" Both scream,

"I'm sorry Spirit-nee-chan, I can't have you eavesdropping this time." Lucy said apologetic,

_"__How did you do this!?"_ Spirit demanded, although Lucy can no longer hear her she kinda knows what she was going to say next.

"I stole a book from their archives." Lucy bluntly said, opening the door of the huge mansion, before closing the door "I must speak to my father."

"Ahhh?" Lyon uttered then the door closed,

**Lucy pov;**

I never thought that spell would work, I suppose their archives has some use after all.

Walking down the familiar hall but it was strange that there was no staff around here, no Spetto, no Bero, no Ribbon, no Aed, nobody.

Somehow, I felt that my father would be in his study, then again he most likely saw us coming but I saw no man looking down from us in his study. Already when I headed for the stairs, he stood there.

"Hello father."

Thank-you for reading, please and I am begging you to review this. Follow and Favorite as well.

* * *

Question time~

What is this mirror of fate? Why does it needs to remain shattered?

The book Laxus took, what is its contents?


	7. Chapter 7: We're almost there!

_Author's note:_

_Hey~ Please review and your thoughts after reading, I may be able to write the next chapter in two weeks if you review._

_Thank you for the favorites and follows, although I have lost some..._

_Sorry for the late post but I kinda ran out of ideas to write for this chapter, (Please leave some suggestions.)_

_Anyone here is a timeline since this is an AU story._

_Lucy's father isn't dead and haven't gone to his daughter._

_Sabertooth is a very new guild._

_The Grand Magic Game has yet to start._

_The seven year time-stop never happened_

* * *

**Normal pov,**

_"__What do you think she is doing?" _Spirit said waiting outside,

"I don't know..." Lyon uttered, sitting on the steps outside of the door.

Spirit sighed, and fall into a fit with her legs stomping the snowy mind of Lyon's. Lyon had a comedic sweat-drop of the side of his head, _"I'm bored!"_ She screams in a childish tone and with her physical appearance makes it difficult to tell her age.

Finally, Spirt appeared outside and started to do whatever she want, she begin to roll on the ground with her arms out back and forth to Lyon. There Lyon notice of the bandages covering both the arms of the girl, he put it aside since Spirit seem the type to do so to be cool looking or 'different' but it was still strange like she is hiding something...

"Um.. Spirit.." Lyon voiced, Spirit stop of what she was doing and look to him with a innocent expression.

With a sightly higher pitch tone _"What is it Lancer?" _Sitting on the stone pavement,

"Lancer?" Lyon taken by surprised, already forgotten his new name.

_"__You wanted a new name Lancer sounded cool at the time, you want a different one?" _Spirit said and Lyon shakes his head side by side.

**New name for a new beginning**

"No, Lancer is great." Lyon looking at Spirit's face with a faint smile then she return a bright smile.

* * *

**Lyon pov;**

I couldn't bring myself to asked her, Lucy forgot some of her Spirit's stories and Spirit's sudden change of personality. When Lucy was in a state of sadness, Spirit send her to sleep and then some of the memories were forgotten.

Then send me to sleep but I remember everything, she is hiding something from Lucy...

_"__Lyon- I mean Lancer?" _Her voice is much closer, looking down I saw her blood-stained dress and I slowly look up to see her face. I can see a faint scar on her left eye, "What's wrong?" She then placed her bandaged hand on my forehead to check my temperature,

"It's okay, just a bit tired." I said, now she is showing of her mature side making her looking a bit older. Two sides or many she had;

A childish side of a little sister acting as she was the older sister to Lucy,

A mature side to any other people,

A possible side of a hateful manner to her enemies I have yet to see judging the blood stained from a fight going overboard.

Lucy has a lot of trust into Spirit, a little bit of worry of her young companion when she goes out to test the time limit but can't do anything when she is asleep.

_"__Ne..Lancer.."_ Spirit called out now sitting by my side, _"Do you believe in destiny?"_

"Like destiny brought us together?" I answered and Spirit nodded, maybe she was trying to create some small talk.

"Not really..." I said then Spirit sighed, "Do you?"

_"__Yeap."_ A straight answer coming from her,_ "Destiny brought me here most likely."_

"You think so?" I asked and another nod came for her once more, now quiet...

Suddenly a thought pops in my mind, the name Spirit is a strange name to be given to a child by a parent. "Spirit, is that even your name?" I said in a clear voice but she still remain silent, she brought her legs closer to herself and warped them with her bandaged arms, "What is your real name?"

A disturbing silent with the wind coincidently blew, the sound of it blowing and Spirit answered, "I don't know anymore..."

_"__I always used a fake name in the past to the point I can't even remember what my parents first gave me."_ Spirit whispered but it was still clear enough for me to hear,

_"__I made it my mission to find it but then..."_ Tightening her fists, _"No that is for another story for another day..." _Calming herself down, relaxing her body.

_"__Now I see there is no point of using that fake name here." _Spirit said with a sad smile, she

jumped up and walked to me then proceeds to slaps both of my cheeks.

"What?!" Rubbing my cheeks, they probably gone a bit red.

_"__Enough of being gloomy today for me and you Lancer." _Spirit said with a clear voice and hands on her hips.

Then the doors opens, light spreads out and Lucy stands in front with some more supplies, "I'm back, I see you guys are talking."

_"__Hi! Lancer and me are doing great!"_ Spirit voice went a little pitch higher, waved in the air.

Spirit; personality changed once again to a childish side once Lucy came into the picture.

"Lancer?" Lucy said in total confusion,

_"__Lyon's new name."_ Spirit answered,

"Spirit-nee-chan, you shouldn't give people names like you own them" Lucy said with her arms crossed.

"No no, it's okay I asked in the first place." I said and almost stuttering,

"I think we should head to Sabertooth now." Lucy suggested with a bit of flush in her face but Spirit using her bandaged arms made a X-shape.

_"__Nein, I think we should camped for tonight its too dark now."_ Spirit said,

"Okay.." Lucy said with a smile while rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

The three started to walk, down from the path of the same mansion,

_"__So, what are you gained from this experience?" _Spirit asked Lucy,

"I was hoping of aiding my father but it was already too late, I give him some money so he can go to his wanted destination along for food and a place to stay." Lucy answered with bit of a sigh.

Before Lyon can utter a sound, Spirit kinda floated in the air and covered his hand with her hands. _"I don't think we should go over her family's history." _

"And what did he gave you?"

"Another goal." She smiled, "Guess what Spirit-nee-chan?"

_"__What it it Lucy?"_ Spirit questioned,

"I have a twin brother..." Lucy said but suddenly Spirit disappeared, "Eh did Spirit-nee-chan reach the time limit?"

Lyon can now only hear Spirit's word, he said "Yes says Spirit.." But now Lyon can feel the emotions from Spirit now and is it... sadness?

Soon Lucy starts to chatter about her 'long-lost-twin-brother' while Spirit stayed silent for the whole conversation between Lancer and Lucy.

However Spirit did utter one sentence, _"It's cold here..."_

The two Lyon and Lancer continue their chatter while Spirit waited patiently and quietly.

* * *

**1 hour later;**

**Still a normal pov,**

The three rest in the nearest forest, Lancer was 'sleeping' and Lucy was secretly studying her books taken from the Fairy's archives. Her and Lancer's back turned away from each other, Lucy hold a small flashlight powered by her magic read the contents of her selected book. Lancer was just closing his eyes as he can not put himself to sleep.

Spirit is shouting and again only Lancer can hear her rants unfortunately, _"Go to sleep already! If you can't sleep then I can't as well!"_

"Okay! I get it!" Lancer said aloud, Lucy smiled a bit and trying to stop herself of letting out a giggle. Flipping the pages of her book, slowly reading and amazed that Fairy Tail had this book. The diagrams and pictures are hand-drawn are just.. WOW, closing the book to see who was the author on the front cover and it said "Gretel of the 35-34th."

'Strange...' Lucy thought, maybe it's the pen name? But then a smile etched her face, "Now I can.." She said then her eyes itched and urging the blonde mage to sleep. Packing her book away and fell to sleep straight after.

* * *

**_Dream; Lucy pov._**

I was having a tea party with Spirit and Lancer, Spirit and Lancer was stuffing themselves with the cakes and pastry. I was sipping to my tea, looking down to my tea-cup in my hands suddenly instead of the cup but a pale looking hand holding mine.

It was small and cold, I instantly looked up to see a sickly looking boy with red hair and eyes like mine looking? Then I was staying next to a woman with blonde hair holding the boy's hand barely holding onto her tears back. The twelve year old boy was laying in bed, the room around was white and strange equipment around the place. A packet held by a pole had a string attached to it and injecting into the boy. Another machine keeps going beep and beep as the green light goes up and down constantly.

"That strange... why can't I see your face?" His pale hands was trembling even when the woman was holding it, he was pale as a sheet of paper or the snow. "Stay? Stay here.." He said with a small smile.

All of a sudden I was back at the tea party, but Lyon/Lancer on laying on the table covered in blood and Spirit-nee-chan turn her back on me,

I tried to call out for her but the words were "********** ***** ********* ********" Covering my mouth from the surprise of the sounds that came from my mouth,

Spirit-nee-chan is walking, leaving me behind then blood was dripping from her back, I try to scream to her but the words wouldn't form right, "****** ****** ******!"

_"__I want a name..."_ Spirit whispered as the blood was shaping in a small sword.

_"__I want a name!"_ She screamed, _"Anything that can hide _**_that_**_!"_

"What else do you wish as well?" Another voice said, it was hard to tell if it was a male or a female.

_"__I want power, we all want power.." _Spirit-nee-chan answered, finally the dagger's handle spouted a wing.

"Alright then.." The wind suddenly blew, it was becoming harder to walk forward to her or even see but all I can make out it 3 orbs beside of her. Blue, Green and a blue-greenish.

"********!" I tried again but it didn't work, looking back to the table instead of Lyon it was a man with red eyes and black hair. I could not his face as darkness was spreading everywhere and it was drawn closer Spirit-nee-chan. "***********************************"

The wind became so strong that it knock me into the air, pushing me back away from Spirit-nee-chan, falling into darkness. I reached my hand to Spirit-nee-chan with is darkness closing in on her,

"Maka!" The background behind shattered like glass, opening the light out.

* * *

**The dream suddenly ended, Normal pov now;**

"Wahhh!" Lucy cried and then felt the ground hard on her body.

"Lucy!" Lyon/Lancer called out, Lucy eyes open wide taking in the sudden bright sunlight and until once her eyes adjust in front of her was Spirit and Lyon or Lancer.

"I'm so sorry." Lancer quickly said, Lucy seeing of Spirit carrying her bag.

"What happened?" Lucy wondered, Lancer helped Lucy get of from the group and seeing in the distance the Sabertooth guild. "Did I sleep that long?"

"We didn't want to disturb you so..." Lancer muttered eyeing at Spirit.

_"__I thought we or Lancer could carry you and it would be a surprise."_ Spirt said while scratching her head. _"You were sleeping so soundly."_ Running up to Lancer and Lucy and gave their arms, _"Come on, come on!" _Dragging the two ahead to the guild of Sabertooth with a toothy grin,

_"__We off to see the guild, the wonderful guild of the Cats!""_

* * *

Thank-you for reading, please.. PLEASE review! I be able to post the next chapter earlier.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited at last

Hi… this chapter was a hard one to write (Please leave some suggestions if you want the next one to come faster.)

Remember to favourite, follow and leave a review.

I do not own fairy tail but if I did, Lucy would have red-haired triples but one of them dies then Lucy would lead a certain project.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

The three stood in front of the entrance of Sabertooth, Lucy eyed to Spirit questioning why she is still staying even after the time limit.

"Lancer is different Lucy." Spirit said as if she knew what Lucy was thinking, "Now it last for an hour." Lucy felt a little down, "Don't worry Lancers magic just suits me better, you are not weak Lucy." Spirit smiled with a toothy grin and slowly disappears.

"Spirit says we should go in." Lancer said then a anime sweat drop rain beside of his head, "And I want some cake after this."

A smile returned to Lucy's face and a bit rosy in the cheeks,

"Let's do this, I heard we have to do a test before we can join." Lucy said, Lancer grinned a bit and together open the huge wooden doors.

As the two came into the guild, it goes eery silent with its member eyeing them cautiously but this didn't back the two mages down. Lucy and Lancer felt supported by their young little Spirit, Lucy said in a calm loud voice "We want to join Sabertooth!"

"You want to join Sabertooth, the soon to be the strongest guild in all of Fiore?" A voice called out, out came was a black-haired lady with green eyes and she walked to us.

"Of course." Lucy gave her most genuine smile while Lancer felt uncomfortable since Lucy couldn't read what the atmosphere was.

"Tch." The lady calmly walked back and said with a cold glare, "To get this mark, you must prove your worth."

"I heard." Lucy said and the lady's left eye twitched giving cold shoulder to everyone in the guild.

"Well, you have-"

"Wait." Lancer called out, interrupting the woman's speech "If I fight one of your S-Class mages then the both of us gets to join in since we are yet S-Class." Now the guild members were sweating buckets, as if a bomb is just seconds from going off.

"Fine, you will fight Rufus Lore and we will be assessing this if you have got what it takes to join here." Walking away while another man with long blonde hair and a big pink feathered hat came forward.

"Did Spirit-nee-chan tell you that?" Lucy whispered to Lancer and he nodded, both smirked with glee in secret. Lancer and Rufus stepped out to the 'arena' and both shake hands before going to their respective spots.

The lady rise her hand in the air, "Ready? Begin!" Swiftly swing the hand down and the match begins with the first move starts with Lancer summoning a Spear in his hands then dashing towards his opponent. However Rufus already leaped, avoiding the weapon but Lancer already summoned more spears in different lengths.

"Memory-Make Showering Ancient Wisdom!" Rufus called out then a golden magical seal of light appeared above of Lancer and immediately the spears aimed for Lancer. But the spears stood midair with its tips floating above of Lancer and he whispered,

"Barrier-M3 Bullet-proof." and once Rufus spell was canceled, the barrier circling around Lancer shattered into nothingness. Lancer couldn't have sworn that Rufus paled a bit,

Lucy in the distance smiled, "That is Spirit-nee-chan's spell." She whispered,

"Interesting defense, that shall be embedded into my memory." Rufus smirked and immediately cast another spell with his hands glowing before slamming them to the stone floor, "Memory-Make Frozen Matter." Then ice quickly appeared and spread heading for Lancer.

_"__Lancer jump!"_ Spirit scream, Lancer was off guard by Spirit's sudden screaming and jumped in the air right after the young girl screams._ "Use your spear as a stepping stone!" _Lancer quickly knew what to do from that order, throwing the spear in his hand straight to the rock-hard floor. The sharp tip goes through the floor, Lancer barely landed on the other end of the spear with only one foot.

_"__Brother..?"_ Spirit whispered in confusion, Lancer heard her whispers but he had more things to worry about._ "Lancer be careful, this ice is one of the coldest substance in this world." _Lancer wanting to question of why and how she knows this but he had a fight to focus on instead.

"Can you jump to that edge behind you?" Spirit asked, Lancer eyed behind his back and answered,

"Easy." And as he jumped back he preformed a backflip and while he was in midair,

"Showoff." Spirit grumbled and Lancer couldn't help but to smile,

"I can understand how Lucy feel.." He said to himself, he held a small smile on his face. Once he landed on the un-infected area, "Barrier-M1 Glass field!" Lancer said, a clear barrier trapped the freezing ice from spreading further and escaping upwards too.

Lancer stand on top of the barrier and soon Rufus came as well, "You are good." He said in also a whisper. Lancer once again summon his Spears once more in his grip,

_"__Ne, Lancer can I appear in soon?" _Lancer did a subtle nod "_Thanks" Spirit replied. _When the ice below them disappears along with its icy mist, Lancer did a circular motion on the glass floor with his left spear and it shattered with both males landing the ground swiftly.

"It looks like you have a special power." Rufus said with a prideful tone,

"Thanks, I borrowed it for a bit from a certain someone." Lancer said in a monotone, Rufus eyed a bit to the blonde mage with a thought to himself,

'Another Celestial Mage?'

"Well, I too have a special power to show as well." Rufus smirked, Lancer can feel the eyes around him that says that he is going to lose.

_"__My time to shine!"_ Spirit-nee-chan sang, Lancer remembering that important fact that only he can hear her words for now.

"Now Spirit!" Lancer pointed to the Memory-Make mage then the opposing mage said at the same time "Go Wander!"

_"__Lets do this!"_ Spirit cheered in her bloody attire appearing out of nowhere getting reading with her fight stance, Lucy at the back had her face lit up with happiness for the sight of her favorite Spirit-nee-chan...

However a boy at Spirit's age too appeared, he wore white shorts and a white t-shirt to match his pants. Having jet black hair, all spiky with long bangs cover his brown eyes and a scar on the right._ "This is getting interesting you kno-" _The young boy called as Wander was taken off guard by the mere sight of Spirt, this was the same for Spirit to Wander.

Everyone around them were shocked too, all, Lucy, Lancer and Rufus had widen eyes and jaws. All remained silent and still, not making the next move.

_"__Brother..."_ Spirit uttered in hesitation and there were small forms of tears in her eyes, clutching her chest.

_"__Sis..." _Wander said like how Spirit said...

* * *

**Somewhere else, a dream sequence;**

**? pov**

"What is this...?" A voice called out, a male with blond hair. Before then the scenery develop of a beautiful beach of a deep blue sea and white sand. Suddenly a blur came behind him and the sudden flash of eyes piers his blue eyes.

Once his eyes adjust, he see a nineteen male with black hair covering his right red eye along with two kids looking like they could be twins. Both had jet-black hair, brown eyes and they were having big childish grins.

"You'r-" Looking at the boy with a sudden realization,

"******" Another voice called out, "****** *******!" It is calling out again,

"Sting!"

**The dream ended,**

"Sting!" That voice called out, String quickly opened his eyes to see the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Eh.. Oh it's just you.." Sting said with disappointment, "What is it you want if you interrupted my beauty nap." Yawning and stretching his limbs,

"You been sleeping since morning." Rogue already felt annoyed even if Sting was only awake for a minute, rubbing his temples. "We have new members at the guild."

"And that's it?" Sting grumbled with irritation, waking him up just for that fact.

* * *

**Rogue's pov;**

I sighed in frustration, Sting hasn't been himself since Lector left and it was the same for Frosch a month ago. They did left behind a note written about an Exceed village in a bit of a hassle and it was Exceed's business. Sting wasn't so happy since he wasn't able of helping his friend.

I was hoping for Wander to help but it still didn't help so much.

Even though I got down since Frosh departure but I know that he will return, "Come on, Minerva will come for you." Immediately Sting fled and ran straight to the guild, I held a small smirk 'works every time.' Now I have to run or I will face the wrath as well.

**Sting pov;**

God damn it Rogue, always using that excuse even though it has happened before...

I already arrived to the front yard of the guild and already I heard a crowd gather in one certain spot.

"Ho ho ho!" That was the Master of Sabertooth he laughed aloud. "You're strong, very strong indeed."

_"__Thank-you."_ A new voice, thanks to my dragon-sense it was a young girl.

"But Lucy-san you didn't show anything and Rufus wasn't defeated..." That was Yukino with a timid tone.

"Well, Lucy is very intelligent and she just needs to work on her strength. Intelligence and power is a dangerous combination." Another voice, this time a male's voice.

"True but Wander... I never knew that you had a sister let alone a twin sister." Minerva said... Wait... sister!

"Oh Sting, you're finally here." Minerva growled and that send shivers down my spine, "Go meet with the new members!" Suddenly I caught a strong scent of blood from the crowd,

I slowly walk ahead to crowd to greet the new noobs, all I see a blonde chick, a green haired male and a female version that Wander kid covered in blood...

"Why are you covered in blood!?" I screamed but I was met with a hard head chop by she-demon knocking me down to the floor.

"That is no way to greet them!" Minerva is so angry, so angry in fact that she started stomping on me. What is going on? Has Wander mind-controlled everyone?

"What do you think of the new marks Spirit-nee-chan?" That blonde chick name Lucy, where have I heard that name before...

_"__Nice but it more nicer that brother is here!"_ The blood covered girl cheered along with Wander, I finally somehow managed to stand after facing torture.

_"__Rufus-nii, Rufus-nii! Can they stay with us? Please!"_ Wander practically was begging with his puppy eyes.

"Sure." Rufus gave out his smile, patting the boy and now Wander had stars in his eyes. Both he and that Spirit girl cheer with everyone around them saying "Awwwww."

"Uh.. I never got any names..." I said and now everyone is looking at me.. great.

"Well, I am Lucy and I used to be in Fairy Tail." Oh so that is why that name was so familiar, that means Nastu! I have to ask about him later.

"I am Lancer." The guy with green hair but I swore I saw him before... meh.

"And I am Spirit." That blood covered girl... "And I am the twin sister of..."

"Wander, sis, Wander." Wander said, why did the sister didn't know her brother's name?

"Now run along everyone." The master order but not in the harsh way which it still terrifies me. Just a while ago he was governing this guild with an iron fist but now he is like nice...

"Hai!" Everyone said and goes off with their own business.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

"Um.. Miss Minerva?" Lucy said with a bit of shyness in her voice.

"You can call me Minerva, Minerva is just fine. What is it?" Minerva asked,

"Well, you have some spare clothes for Spirit. I have none that fits her.." Lucy slumped a bit, she felt useless and she hates being useless. Minerva already dashed and came back with a new summer dress which also fitted to her companion's size.

"Here, anything for Wander's sis." Minerva already ran off for a job after giving the clothes to Lucy which left Lucy and Lancer stunned.

"It reminds me of her back then." Spirit whispered to her brother,

"But minus the bear hugs... yet." Both Spirit and Wander giggled but somehow it was also filled with a hint of sadness.

"Spirit-nee-chan please change into them." Lucy hand out some neat folded clothes to Spirt, once she touches it she disappears along with her new clothes "The time limit.." Wander that this face you can not imagine, the face of utter despair with tears down. Lancer can hear the thoughts of Spirit whining and crying.

"Please guys, don't cry." Lancer said along with he and Lucy were panicking. All of a sudden, Wander also disappears and that left a strange sense of silences until..

"Please Wander don't cry." Rufus cried out, panicking like what Lucy and Lancer did earlier. Lancer and Rufus was running in circles and those around them were also panicking,

"Cake! Give them cake."

"No you idiot, how can they eat cake if the time limit is out!"

"Make them laugh?!"

"How!"

"I don't know!"

There was arguing and shouting all across the guild, Sting was in pain and the fear that his eardrums would explode. Rogue who witness the whole situation and he stood quietly, thinking of something that can calm everyone.

A rare bright light flashed in his eyes, he slowly walked without anyone noticing him and pulled out his left leg wide open. Rufus tripped over and it was all going as Rogue planned,

Lancer paused for a moment, this was a rare moment and Spirit giggled a bit and he sighed in relief. Rufus looked up and smiled,

"Wander is laughing." Everyone in the guild calmed down and went off to do whatever they do once again.

"Lets hope Minerva's sixth sense didn't kick in." Rogue said, he and everyone else paled apart from Lancer and Lucy but they didn't dare to ask.

"Thank.." Lucy turned to Rogue.. "Um..."

"Rogue, call me Rogue." Rogue greeted to the new ones.

"Thanks Rogue." Rufus said as he got up and pat the dust off,

"Don't mention it." Rogue said, "Can't stand to see or thinking of Wander, his sister crying."

"Showing special treatment now Rogue." Sting stepped in then met another beating this first done by Lucy.

"Come on now Sting, you should be a good role model." Rogue said as he blankly watched him getting beaten by the blonde mage. "Sorry about that, he hasn't been himself ever since Lector left." Turning back to the group,

"Hasn't change much since he left." Rufus said, "But you aren't taking it hard too."

"He send me a letter and it did said he will come back soon after doing an important errand." Rogue then eyed to Rufus and Lancer, "But when I saw Wander and his sister, I always feel this connection with them."

"Strange I do as well." Lucy came back after beating Sting to near death, "But that is a good thing!" Lucy cheered and Lancer can hear the cheers from Spirit.

"I best be off." Rogue now dragging the unconscious Light Dragon Slayer along with him, waving them as he walks off. He imagines Wander and Spirit waving to him smiling to him, their smiles were filled with happiness until suddenly a image of them crying covered in blood. He abruptly stopped for a nanosecond then continues on walking ahead.

"Your names are Lucy and Lancer?" Rufus called out, catching the attention of the two mages and answered with a nod. "Just for today, no job questing as Wander wants to see his sister."

"Okay." Lucy nodded with agreement, Spirit was so happy when she reunited with her twin brother though it left questions on how there were separated. However that isn't the right time to ask, there is no need to break a happy reunion.

Now they have to wait until the twins are able to come out again.

* * *

This… chapter has ended. Thanks for reading and hope you would read the next one.

Remember to leave some suggestions since I am running out of ideas every time I write the next chapter.

Hope you favourite, follow or review this :D

Here is a hint for the next chapter or two, the chapter's title is Vessel.

See you all next time!


	9. Chapter 8-9: Their wish

I am back to continued on this story! I am so sorry but the writing style of mine has change so much that this story is going to be difficult to rewrite again.

To start off, here is a little short before the next chapter and (I need to revise on their characters)

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

After a certain amount of time, Wander and his twin sister Spirit came out of their mage's bodies and started to run around the guild.

Lucy sat by at the table watching Spirit-nee-chan smile but she remember that single line on that train ride.

'When I had a body…' Spirit's words echoes in her mind, she wanted to help her companion so much. Spirit-nee-chan has done so much for her and even Lancer aka Lyon got them into Sabertooth.

Maybe that book she stole has some solutions to make Spirit-nee-chan happy! She took another look at Spirit laughing with her brother Wander. Their smiles was like the sun and their chocolate eyes warms her heart.

"I wonder…" She muttered under her breathe "If I have the right to see their smiles."

She hates being useless…

'I don't want to be useless anymore…' Suddenly a voice flashes in her mind, she looked around to see people in their own conversations.

'I don't want to hurt my friends again…' It was a voice of a females, there was a sight pain in her head.

'Please help me Ma-' then Rufus steps in to ask,

"Lucy are you okay?" Rufus asked, Lucy looked up to see the blonde-haired man without his feathered hat.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Lucy slowly said, she looked to Spirit-nee-chan again to see her wearing Rufus's hat along with Wander wearing the Master's huge necklace.

"It is hard to see that they are actually 15." Rufus took a seat next to Lucy as they watched their Spiritual companion's play with glee.

"I wished I could do something for him… for them…" Rufus said,

"Like what?" Lucy asked but she probably knew what the answers are going to be since she thought the same as well.

"Having no time limit, being about to walk freely, having their own bodies…" Rufus looked at the twins smiling as his comrades were awing at the scene. Lucy bear a sad smile on her face as she watches as now Lancer joins in their playing.

'Strange... I feel a strange closeness.' Lucy eyed at Rufus, she remembers that she had that book in her bag next to her. She quickly grabbed it and dashed through the pages,

'I remember I saw something!' Lucy thought as she flicked the pages before stopping at a certain page,

"Rufus, would you believe me that I have the solution for their happiness?" Lucy said quietly so only Rufus can hear.

"Well, I just met you and if I said yes?" Rufus not looking at Lucy notices a book on her lap,

"Then we just need to follow what the book says." Lucy handles the book to Rufus and he quickly read it through.

"Where did you get this?" Rufus amazed by the content of book, whoever wrote this is a genius.

"I took it from the fairies's archives."


	10. Chapter 9: Vessel

**Hello INTERNET! **

**Sorry for the short chapter but this was a hard on to write or should I say type.**

**P.S I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Nastu will died very horribly.**

* * *

**Lucy's pov; 8:00pm.**

The spell should be wearing off, Spirit-nee-chan will return to me in a couple of minutes. Hopefully Rufus will come, I did asked him earlier back at the guild before we left.

"Lancer, I be off!" I said, he was relaxing in our new apartment we recently rented for a cheap price just like my old one. His is currently changing his bandages.

"Be careful." He answered and once I set foot outside. I hear that sweet voice again.

_"So, where are we going?" _Spirit-nee-chan sang with curiosity,

"A meeting place, Spirit-nee-chan." I smiled, I love this warmth she gives me.

She gave me a reason to live, a new place where I belong, a new friend. She, Lancer and everyone at Sabertooth are nice.

_"Sabertooth is such a nice place, way better than that trashy Fairy pit."_ Spirit-nee-chan said but then I remembered the friends that truly care for me. Gray, Lisanna, Erza, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow.

_"Don't worry Lucy!"_ Spirit-nee-chan spoke_, "We will see the again! I'm sure of it."_ She said with distress, I almost forgot that Spirit-nee-chan knows how I feel and my thoughts.

The night is very cold and quiet as we reached to the forest area near the outer reach of the town.

_"So, who are we meeting?"_ My Spirit companion asked,

"I can't tell just yet, it is a surprise." I said with some chuckle, I can feel her puffing her checks wanting to know.

We were at where the land is bare of trees and grass yet life surrounds the empty area. I held my 'favourite' book in my hands that I 'borrowed' from the Fairy Tail's archives, searching through its detailed pages to the page I wanted.

Following its instructions, I drawn a circle with a stick I found with many symbol around and within the circle. I checked the certain page many times as I sketched the ground.

_"Where did you get that book?"_ Spirit-nee-chan asked,

"I stole it from Fairy Tail surprisingly." I said but I felt something from Spirit-nee-chan.

_"Are you sure?"_ My companion spoke with uncertainly in her voice,

"I'm sure." I replied, the circle is complete and I see that our guest has arrived.

It was Rufus with Wander right by his side, _"Brother!"_ I hear and feel her happiness radiating.

"Rufus, stand there." I pointed to the opposite side where I was standing. He should know what to do, he should have memorise that page.

"Wander, come back." Rufus asked and Wander disappears most presumably back to Rufus.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

"Let us chant." Lucy voiced as the wind blew through her short hair, closing her brown eyes as Rufus did the same.

_"Little Spirits that wander here come forth here." _As the two chant, the circle start to glow in a golden light. With it summoned Spirit and Wander inside of the circle floating in the middle of the magic circle and both looking confused.

_"O lullaby that guides the lost to the Angels."_ Spirit and Wander could not move and though they have heard this chant before. Golden transparent wings formed on their blonde mage's backs.

_"Have the Earth bend to our will, please Earth."_

_"Form what we desire, hear our prayer." _Spirit winced in pain and clenching onto her jet-black hair, breathing heavily as Wander dig his fingers into his arms looking at if her was going to rip his flesh out.

The two mages chanting was oblivious of their cries of pant continued on of their chanting, they cannot see and hear the Spirits begging to stop.

_"Come! Shape the ground, give us warmth_!" Spirit and Wander is then wrapped by the earth and shining light.

"So tired…" Spirit muttered, tired of pain, slipping away.

Finally their lose their sense of consciousness,

_"Harbor their soul and Spirit!"_

* * *

**Lucy's pov again;**

The chant is now complete, the circle and wings faded away as light embracing the twins slowly dies down.

I just now it, it worked and now they can be free from us.

Laying on the ground was a sleeping pair of siblings, sleeping peacefully. They look so innocent and now they can truly be together now.

Good thing that they had their clothes with them, I giggled at the thought.

I feel so tired, I took a glance at Rufus to see him not even puffed out.

I am really weak and useless… I'm sorry Spirit-nee-chan but your words can not help me this time.

"It's been ten minutes." And Spirit-nee-chan is still here, it work… it work!

I knew it, it work!

Rufus held a small smile on his face, I held a couple tears in my eyes. Tears of joy!

But am I strong enough to protect? I just can't have them protecting them, I need to contribute as well…

I looked into the starry night sky, in thought what I should do next. Once I collected all of my thoughts, I turned to Rufus.

"Rufus, can I take a break from the guild? I know I just joined but I need to get stronger, for their sake." I said in a clear voice and he nodded with agreement,

"Do as you wish, I will informed the guild tomorrow." Rufus said as he took of his coat and place it over the sleeping twins. Right next to him was the book.

Suddenly I see a familiar voice, "I sense some magic here!" It was Lancer, before he speaks again he sees the Spirit-nee-chan and Wander.

I turn by back away from him, I struggled to voice my words but I will manage somehow. "Please look after them for me." I took my first step ahead from them, I summoned my bag in my hands.

"I be off for some training." I said as the wind blew,

"She will missed you, you know!" Lancer shouted, I stopped but I continued to walk.

"You will wake them up." I spoke and in my head echoes,

'I know…'

I walk far ahead through the forestry, the moon above me and the cold wind blowing.

I looked back and can no longer see them, all I see what trees and darkness.

I will miss her smile, her kind warmth, her brown eyes, everything about Spirit-nee-chan.

I will protect everything about her! I will make her smile like the same she did for me.

Soon afterwards, I come across a waterfall, I hear the water crushing down the rocks and lake below.

'How refreshing.' I thought to myself,

I rested laying in the cool grass, staring at the black night sky.

I hope they are back inside….

"Grrr." I heard something, I quickly got up and check my surroundings.

All of a sudden, I see a dragon in the waters of the clear lake.

A dragon with golden scales shimmering, bright green eyes that glows.

"Who goes there?!" It roar, I felt the shivers going through my back and my legs shaking.

'What should I do?' Then I remember of her bright smile and it give me the strength and courage.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia! What is your name?" I responded, my legs are still shaking but her smile will be my strength.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

"Human, I have no name but the Celestial Dragon." The Dragon said with a booming voice, their eyes met and then it spoke again, "Do you wish for strength?"

Lucy had her brown chocolate eyes widen with surprise, "How did you know?"

"Your desire for strength was very overpowering, it would be very interesting if I took under my wing." Taking another look at the blonde mage, "Yes, it would be very interesting."

"Human, Lucy Heartifillia do you wish to train with me?" The dragon offered, Lucy quickly accepted without giving it a second thought.

"Yes!" Her voice filled with determination and her eyes fuelled with fire-like aura.

"Good." A portal appeared behind the Celestial dragon, "Let us go then." It went in the bright light and Lucy followed right behind the dragon,

"Spirit-nee-chan… Lancer…."

* * *

**Dream:**

"You guys are always together." A voice called out in the void of whiteness, "You are pretty just attached with glue to each other."

"What's wrong with that?" Spirit's voice echoes,

"It just feels strange… that's all." The voice spoke again,

"I… see." Wander said, an uncomfortable silent came.

"So, where is your Study book you been working on?" Another voice of a young male spoke,

"I gave up on it, I don't even though where it is now." The voice sighed

"You never lose them!?" Another female came bursting into the conversation,

"It didn't matter anyway it had too many faults."

"Said from the kid that is practically perfect." The same unknown male responded with a chuckle,

"Quiet Arthur." The voice let out a sigh again, laughter filled the air and it slowly faded away…

The voice spoke again in a whisper, "I envy you two…"

Finally the twins spoke the mysterious voice's name with sympathy,

"Gretel…."

* * *

OMG Spirit and Wander knows the author of the book!

I am planning the next chapter which is going to be the .5 again but it is very important to the story since I have a billion plots in this story alone.

Heads up, someone is going to die... Just saying.

**Want a guess of who?**

Anyway, thanks for reading this poor writing.

Please leave a review or a follow.

Until then, I will see you all next time for the next chapter... hopefully.


	11. Chapter 10-11: A week later, Sting's day

Hello internet! I am back!

I do not own Fairy Tail etc, etc.

Still trying to get into this story but it is getting harder and harder.

* * *

**Normal pov;**

A sigh came from a famous Sabertooth mage as he walked on a path surrounded with forestry, his blonde hair spiked up and his dark blue eyes with the right having a vertical scar above having a childish-anger look.

Wearing his iconic outfit, Sting grumbled and mumble in anger after recently finishing a job.

"Why must I look after it!?" He yelled to himself as he eyed at a book on his hand. "What's so important about it?"

Sting hasn't kind been up to date about the information relating to the Spirit twins Wander and Spirit now having bodies. He does not know how they got their bodies, he was too worried about his exceed companion since he knows more about Lector since childhood.

Why should he care about the twins at all he thought, sometimes he gets angry looks from enraged fellow Sabertooth mages cough*Minerva*cough.

But he gets this weird sense of connection with the twins as well, whether he meets eye to eye contact especially with Spirit. He sees some sort of sadness in their eyes.

But his mood has gotten better, he received a letter yesterday from Lector and how he is doing helping out in a exceed village. Knowing his wellbeing for his friend was good enough from him.

Back to the subject of the book, ever since Spirit and Wander got their own bodies the book is being pasted on to person to person for now apparent reason.

First it was Rufus, then is was the new guy Lancer, next after him was Rogue and finally now to the Light Dragon Slayer.

Continuing to walk through the forest, he stopped to see a small lake looking down at the waters to see his reflection near the edge. Thinking about himself and his looks, while smiling to himself he quickly saw something else from the reflection.

It looked like him was held a sad frown on his face, his hair look difficult but still had the same colour along with the same dark blue eyes. A small necklace around the neck caught his attention appearing on the face of the lake, he never owned the necklace and suddenly ripples on the water's surface appear.

Emerging from the shallow waters was a figure, black hair like Spirit's tied in a ponytail, green jade eyes that shines brightly. Having bandages wrapped around the chest with a four jade-blue, small stones in a necklace around the neck.

"Uh..!" The boy-like voice came from the figure, meeting eye-contact with Sting and an awkward silence passes by.

"Do you really like staring at my body?" The boyish voice spoken out with a sneer and crossing arms, quickly Sting turned around away from the 'boy' and froze on that very spot.

Hearing some cruel laughter from that person, moving closer and closer as the water splashes. Finally he rose from the waters, Sting took a quick glance behind him to finally see nicely folded clothing.

"Back again." The boy spoke again in a mocking tone, Sting kept his back towards the person.

Sting would complain about being told what to do but something about that person makes him very 'influencing'.

"I never expect Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth here in the flash, you can turn around now." Sting would question about where this person knows his name but then again he is one of the well-known mages in the country.

"I never thought you be the type to like my body type." The person laughed with crossing arms and fully clothed with fancy attire.

'A snobby brat.' Sting thought to himself, the kid continue to laughter at him.

"Well, put some meat in them muscles. Anyone would mistake you as a weak, little, pansy girl." Sting with some arrogant in his voice spoke aloud to the character. The person stopped its laughter and Sting adding his final remark "Shortie" thinking he finally had the brat quiet and maybe it would explode.

The person smiled, the voice changed again to a feminine one "Makes sense, I am a girl after all."

Something clicked into the Light Dragon Slayer, his brain trying to process what just happened.

Remaining shock and frozen on the spot.

As the girl commented about her wet hair, a group of bandits surrounded the two.

"Shit! I didn't even noticed them!" Sting muttered to himself, he noticed that they were the same gang he just defeated.

The gang said their usual "You mess with us, you die" speech before actually start to attack them.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

Blasting the bandits in front of him away easily, looking back to the girl struggling to fight back against the bandits with a French sword in her hand and a book in the other wide open.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Sting now helping the girl fighting off the bad guys with ease, after all of the bandits were knocked out the girl rested as she breathe in heavily for air.

Sting sighed at the sight with annoyance, 'Great, another weakling.' He thought to himself,

"Oi Are you okay?" Sting huffed with arrogance in his tone, she continue to breathe in heavily until she started to cough violently.

Crouched over the grass, both of her hands over her mouth. She coughed and coughed making the Dragon Slayer very worried.

"Oi..." So he started to whiff some blood, her hands were dripping with blood.

"Oi! Kid! Kid! Hang in there!" Now Sting placed his hands on the shoulders, trying to calm down the child.

She soon stopped but lost her consciousness, falling onto the mage's body.

Quickly Sting placed the girl onto his back and now having to hold two books as well.

"Hang in there kid." He muttered to the girl and dashed through the forest to the nearest town.

**At a small town at the edge of the forest, in an inn;**

"How is she?" Sting stood in a room, in bed was the black-haired girl sleeping and the other was the town healer.

"Nothing serious, she overused her magic and she just need some rest." The healer said giving some relief to the Sabertooth mage. The healer walked out of the room and Sting stayed taking a seat next to the sleeping girl.

Something feels strange again, staring at her sleeping face gives a sense that he knew her from somewhere just like Spirit and Wander.

Next to her was her book she used in the fight and his hand was the book of spells used on the Spirit twins.

Seeing the fuss over the book, flipping the pages with a mental note in his head.

'Boring, boring, boring, boring." Flipping through each page until finally something caught his blue eyes.

It was a sketch of a drawing of four children titled** "The Elemental Children."** Thinking that there is nothing else to do and just staring at the girl would be just creepy. He flicked to the next page to see more pictures and more writing.

A draft of a picture book…

After finishing the short story, the girl's eyes started to flicker and slowly rose from her bed.

"Easy there." Sting said calmly,

"You do have a nice side Sting." The girl chuckle and notices her book right by her side. "Thank God! It's alright." Hugging the book very tightly, Sting smile and is not saying anything like he would usually and he stood from his seat.

"You will stay here for the night and rest." He spoke as he patted her head, "I already paid everything so sleep."

"Thank-you." She smiled, he too smiled and walked to the door. Then he stood still in front of the door, "You haven't told me your name?"

"Prinz, people call me Prinz." Prinz said with a cheeky smile,

"What a weird name…" Sting barely holding his laughter in,

"Whatever Stingy Bee." Prinz remarked,

"Shut up." Sting angryily yelled and Prinz laughed to her hearts content.

Finally Sting stepped out of the room and closed behind the door.

Out of the inn, he goes back to his guild Sabertooth.

Not realising that he forgotten something very important…

**Back in Prinz's room, **

Long after Sting walked out, Prinz stared at the ceiling as she rested in bed. She tilted her head to the right and said to herself, "I can see why Maka likes you.

"Sadly you are not him."

Taking out her spell book, holding it in the air, "I wonder how long it will take to for him to take notice."

A cheeky smile followed with some laughter, "I can't wait to tell him my real name if I have the time."

"I wonder how they will react."

"That my name is…"

"Gretel."

* * *

Well... we have the author of the BOOK that is a teenager.

What a plot twist!

I want to try something different, I want to write the story on the Elemental Children.

Anyway thanks for reading this crappy fanfiction, please review or follow this.

Hopefully in a day-week, I have the next short chapter uploaded.

Until next time, bye-bye internet I will see you for the next chapter.


	12. The Elemental Children

Here is the story for the Book, the Elemental children.

Don't know if I should have "I don't own Fairy Tail" but there is no obvious mentions of Fairy Tail.

Either way I said it already, this is my own original story.

I hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading this far.

You can post your questions in your reviews.

* * *

**The Elemental Children.**

In a forest lived four children in a little cottage.

The elder sister was blessed with the powers of the earth,

The elder brother was blessed with the powers of the wind,

The twin brother was blessed with the powers of the waters,

And the twin sister was blessed with the powers of the fires.

_Happy, happy, happy they were together in their little cottage._

All four siblings lived happily in their little cottage surrounded by forestry.

One day, a day before the elder sister's birthday as she sleeps.

Her three younger siblings' sneaks out of the little cottage with a lamp filled with the moon light.

Through the forest they go in the cold night, they stopped to where the flower fields are.

With the flowers they pick, some were crafted into crowns and bracelets and others in a bunch.

The younger twin sister spotted red and orange light in the night sky at the direction of their little cottage.

The lamp of moon light in their hands, they dashed through the forest.

_Run, run and run to their little cottage._

They stopped behind a tree to see a bad man coming out of their little cottage.

The sound the wood crackling enters their little ears.

Scorching fires reflecting on their small eyes.

The little cottage was covered in red flames, bad man fled.

The three children came forward to their little burning cottage,

The twin brother went into the burning house to save his elder sister with water on his side.

The elder brother tried to put out the fires with wind in his hand.

The twin sister can not control the fires as she can only make fire in her hands.

So she run through the forest for help, to a nearby village.

_Help us, help us they cried._

Then the twin sister was caught by the bad man burning her arms.

Luckily some villagers nearby came and scared the bad man away saving the twin sister.

The next day from what remain of their little burnt cottage was a small ice dome.

Breaking the ice sphere was the twin brother and the elder sister shielded by the fires.

But the fires burnt the twin brother's arms and the elder sister's legs.

They are all reunited in an inn in a white room surviving from the bad man.

The twin sister with burns on her arms became afraid of her powers.

_I won't use it, I won't use it she said with tears._

The twin brother with burns on his arms as well confront his other twin.

_Don't cry, don't cry he said._

The elder sister with burns on her legs can't walk anymore has to use a wheelchair.

_Why us, why us she said with tears._

The elder brother was free from any burns was angry at himself.

_I am weak, I am weak he said with anger._

Something woke in all four children from that certain night as they cry.

Soon after they are looked after a woman with blonde hair they call big big sister.

And a man they call big big brother with red eyes.

They walked and walked to their new cottage.

Living happily and recovering from that certain night.

Until the big big brother lay dead in their new home, it was the bad man again.

Then their big big sister followed the big big brother, leaving behind the four siblings again.

_They left us, they left us the siblings thought._

The bad man burnt their new home again leaving behind four sad siblings.

Nowhere to go they stayed in the burnt remains in their new home.

The elder sister sat in her wheelchair staring into nothingness,

The elder brother founded a burnt music box soothing the four with its music.

And one certain line will forever be in their heads,

_Play, play, play before we go mad._

The twin brother and the twin sister searching through their burnt house searching for something.

Or someone through the remains.

Something woke in the four siblings again, it was their desires, the sins.

Lust for happiness, Gluttony for revenge,

Vanity of oneself, Envy of others,

Sloth to 'sleep', Greed for power.

Finally Wrath to that person, the filth created by the killer of their happiness.

Then the Heavenly Master came to the four siblings offering his hand to the four sad siblings.

Who he traveled through Time and Space to the four sad siblings.

They took his hand to the Heavenly Yard as he will bring happiness once again to the four siblings.

They entered to the new world, they covered their past with bandages and renamed themselves.

They renamed themselves after The Master of the Heavenly Yard, the Heavenly Master.

_Praise the Heavenly Master, Praise the Heavenly Master they said._

**This is their story, the four Elemental children in the Heavenly Yard.**

* * *

This is connected to the plot so... yeah...

Thanks for reading this, please leave a review or a follow.

Either is fine and good :)

Until next time, I will see you next time for my next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: Lucy's return prt-1

Hello internet with a very very very short chapter!

I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did well... people will die...

Anyway! Lets continue with this short chapter!

* * *

**Lucy's pov;**

My name is Lucy Heartifilia, I was once a mage from the guild Fairy Tail but now I am a Sabertooth mage…. Kinda.

After I and Rufus cast a spell to have Spirit-nee-chan and Wander to have bodies of their own without us getting in their happiness.

Straight after I left to train for the sake of my cute little Spirit-nee-chan and her twin brother. I met a Celestial Dragon that same night and taken it's offer of his training.

Entering the dragon realm where I trained with the Dragon,

I improved my magic abilities yes but didn't obtain the super-senses.

I didn't mind this though as long I have power.

As an Earthland's month equals to three years in the dragon realm meaning I haven't seen her smiling face for nearly three years.

I wonder how everyone is… Spirit-nee-chan, her brother, Rufus and Lancer...

I stood at the train station waiting for my train for my next stop to the Sabertooth Guild.

"Lucy!?" I hear a familiar voice behind me, I quickly turned to see Lisanna who already changed her appearance so fast.

Her eyes were covered by her long silver hair with the rest of her tied in a small pony tail. She was wearing very fancy-looking clothing fit for a noble, long leather boots, a sword strapped on her back.

"Is that you?" She cried with glee, she dashed towards me giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"It is good to see you Lisanna…" I softly whispered but it loud enough for her ears to hear. "How's life for you?" I asked,

"I quit Fairy Tail, it was becoming unlikable very second I stayed in that horrid place." Lisanna answered brings shocked directed to me,

"I now join a different guild, its small but way better than what you had endured." Lisanna continued her ranting but something in her voice was very different, it was very elegant and sophisticated.

"I'm sorry for this short meeting but I must go now." Lisanna giving me another embracing hug and walked away. Looking back as she walked she waved and I returned with a wave as well.

"It's great to see you happy again…" I said to myself.

Everything is going by so quickly already, seeing Lisanna quickly ended.

I look as Lisanna quickly and hastily walked far, too quickly.

Then the train whistle blows, 'I'm going to miss my train!'

I dashed into the train making on it on time as it starts to move, I went into an empty compartment.

I seated myself near the window with the passing scenery,

'I wonder how's everyone?' I thought, already I felt tired as my eyelids becomes heavier.

'Might as well take a nap.' I shut my eyes and drifted into sleep, 'I have the time….'

**Dream:**

There was nothing, there was darkness and there was nothingness…

It was like how Spirit-nee-chan lived in my body, all alone in this pitch black place.

"Forgive me…" A voice then called out, I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Forgive me…" A male's voice that sounded very familiar,

"Forgive me…" I thought who and why he was begging for forgiveness,

Suddenly out of nowhere was the man with short green hair, Lyon who is now named Lancer.

"Forgive me…" He said as he looked directly to me with dead eyes,

I opened my mouth again and still no sound came out,

"Forgive me…" He repeated and repeated that single line over and over again.

Then his soulless eyes was dripping with blood, "I couldn't protect them."

**Dream ended**

My eyes shot up, I breath heavily, gasping for air.

I eyed to the window with the still moving scenery and my surroundings of the empty compartment.

'What a weird dream…' I thought, not thinking back of its imagery.

It's only a dream I thought to myself and nothing else.

It is only just a dream...

It is just a dream...

* * *

Or is a really a dream? Tell me what you think.

Or the fact that she saw Lisanna again which is not a good thing (see chapter 4-5 for the details.)

Thank-you for reading this SUPER short chapter, I am trying to get this story over and done with.

Please follow or leave a review behind, either is fine.

Until next time, I will see you all next for the next installment!


End file.
